Daybreak: The New Beginning
by JibanyanAssassin
Summary: Daybreak Story #1: Young Lucas is a normal Riolu who just wants to live a normal life. This life however isn't going to be normal at all. He'll end up meeting the heroes who will help him journey throughout the deadly world of Daybreak. Can Lucas along with his friends survive in this vast world that contains an endless amount of dangers and mysteries?
1. The Beginning

This world. It's nothing like you think. There is danger lurking around every corner. I guess this is what to cause my intense journey and years as I manage to live a normal life. Now time to show what kind of world I live in. Here's my story.

**\- The Beginning Of Daybreak -**

"Okay… I think I have it all." I told myself and grabbed my bag.

I then ran out of my house and down the street to my best friends house. His name was Spark and he was a Shinx. When I arrived to his house, I quickly knocked on the door as his mother answered and let me in.

I then made my way to his room and upon opening the door, I saw him just laying on his bed and playing a game. I sighed deeply.

"Seriously, Spark?" I spoke.

Spark jumped in surprise and nervously greeted me.

"H- hey Lucas…! I uh, completely forgot you were coming over today…!" He smiled.

**\- Lucas' Stats -  
**Name: Riolu / Lucas, Birthday 7/4.  
Strength 61/100, Speed 85/100, Speech 66/100, Intelligence 78/100, Awareness 78/100, Composure 82/100, Luck 100/100, Stealth 99/100, Agility 86/100  
Positive Traits: Athletic, Alert, Adventurous, Serious, Mature, Neat  
Neutral Traits: Aggressive, Stubborn, Skeptical, Tough  
Negative Traits: Cautious, Careless, Dull, Moody  
**\- Stats End -**

**\- Spark's Stats -  
**Name: Shinx / Spark, Birthday 8/11.  
Strength 30/100, Speed 74/100, Speech 81/100, Intelligence 44/100, Awareness 63/100, Composure 19/100, Luck 50/100, Stealth 94/100, Agility 81/100  
Positive Traits: Caring, Agreeable, Kind, Sweet, Warm, Playful  
Natural Traits: Neutral, Obedient, Pure, Ordinary  
Negative Traits: Weak, Passive, Odd, Lazy  
**\- Stats End -**

"Hmm… From what I am seeing, you completely forgotten our project?" I asked.

"W- what?! Of course not! I… Got it right here!" He exclaimed and jumped off his bed.

He quickly went over to his desk and pulled out all of our project stuff we needed to get done. I looked up, annoyed and showing little emotion.

"You told me you'd have it done already if you brought it home with you…" I said.

"Well, uh, it's a little harder then I expected. But since you are here and very smart, why not help me?" He asked.

"Ugh… I need to help you or else we're getting an F." I sighed and walked up, dropping my bag.

"Don't worry, we won't." He said.

"Is that so…? You better hope so." I groaned and began working.

We ended up working on the project nearly all day and after hours of doing this, I picked my bag up and told I'll be going home for the day and to continue it. He agreed and I left and walked back home.

Upon reaching my house, I opened the door and started making my way up to my room. My siblings were at the couch just watching something while my mother cooked in the kitchen. I didn't pay much attention to them however and just walked up to my room and closed the door, soon falling onto my bed and sighing. I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Really hope he actually works on our project… I swear if I get an F because of him..." I closed my eyes.

Letting out a large exhale, I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was a daze as I was suddenly shaken awake by my sister Daisy. The shaking from her caused me to jolt up thinking something was wrong.

"W- what…?" I groggily said.

"Sorry to wake you… But Spark is at the door for you." She said.

I groaned in annoyance and slowly got up. I grabbed a shirt and changed real quick before walking downstairs to the front door. I opened it and saw Spark sitting on the steps.

"What do you want…?" I said.

Spark got up and turned back to look at me.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see if you want to do something." He said.

"It's 9 AM..." I sighed.

"I love getting up at 9 AM and doing stuff though. It's kinda boring alone..." He said.

"It's the weekend and I just want to sleep for a bit longer." I said.

"Aw, come on! It will be fun…!" He said.

"Fun… Well since you woke me up, I rather just do something then trying to go back to sleep..." I groaned.

Spark smiled and nodded, grabbing my paw and pulling me out of the house.

"Ugh, I don't even have shoes on." I told me.

"We don't need shoes where we are going!" He said and dragged me down the street.

I gave up trying to resist and just followed him.

He ended up dragging me to a beach. He wagged his tail and looked at me and I slowly rolled my eyes.

"I suppose it is almost summer..." I told him.

"Yeah! Which is why we should have some fun!" He exclaimed happily.

"It won't be fun if we fail this project and have to stay in school overtime to make up for it..." I glared at him.

"Come on man, stop being such a mood killer…! We deserve a break after working on that for nearly two weeks." He said.

"I guess..." I mumbled.

"So come on! Lets have some fun!" He said and ran off.

I watched him run off as I sighed deeply and decided just to relax in the sand as I didn't feel like swimming in the ocean. I found a nice spot in slight shade and just laid down. I managed to grab my bag before Spark dragged me away and luckily I had some books inside it so I pulled one out and opened the door, starting to read.

I remember reading a decent amount of pages before I noticed Spark running up to me. He had this slight smile or smirk on his face and I sighed, closing my book and looking at him.

"Need something?" I asked.

"Well, I was swimming and noticed someone's staring at you." He said.

"Who?" I sighed.

Spark smirked slightly and pointed down the beach. I looked down and noticed a Braixen who had her eyes glued to me. Tilting my head, I shrugged and laid back down.

"Looks like someone is interested in you, heh." He said.

"Or they are just looking in our direction..." I replied.

"Nope, heh. I am sure she's staring at you. Come on, lets meet her." Spark said.

"Ugh… Why…?" I groaned.

"It'd be nice meeting them." He said.

He then grabbed my paw and pulled me up. I struggled to hold back punching him but I succeeded on not punching him as he walked me to the Braixen. The Braixen kept staring at us until we were about 20 feet away. After nearing her, she quickly perked up and swiftly turned her head down to a book she was reading. When Spark and I reached her, Spark of course introduced both of us and the Braixen slowly looked up and smiled softly.

"H- hey..." She spoke.

"Hey…! What are you doing here alone?" Spark asked.

"O- oh… Nothing. Just uh… Enjoying the sun and all." She said.

"That's nice. Well, I'm Spark and this is Lucas." He said, dragging me close and nearly hugging me as I showed extreme discomfort.

"Nice to meet you. I'm uh… F- Fang." She spoke shyly.

**\- Fang's Stats -  
**Name: Braixen / Fang, Birthday 2/5.  
Strength 37/100, Speed 61/100, Speech 55/100, Intelligence 48/100, Awareness 75/100, Composure 46/100, Luck 73/100, Stealth 58/100, Agility 74/100  
Positive Traits: Protective, Open, Mature, Lovable, Honest, Clean  
Natural Traits: Stylish, Obedient, Cute, Artful  
Negative Traits: Crafty, Blunt, Childish, Difficult  
**\- Stats End -**

"Such a nice name…!" Spark exclaimed happily.

"Thanks." She replied.

Fang looked at something and slowly got up.

"S- sorry for the sudden leave. I forgot that I need to be somewhere in about ten minutes. It was nice meeting you two." She said and smiled softly.

Spark wagged his tail and waved as Fang walked off into the distance. Once she was gone from view, Spark looked at me with a smirk I wish I punched off.

"Guess she was too shy and left, hehe. I'm sure we'll see her again." He said.

"You have no idea how badly I want to knock you out..." I sighed and began walking back to my area, packing up my items.

"Aw, come on…! Seems like Fang has a crush on you." He said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes.

"She totally does!" He said.

"Whatever you say." I told him and began walking home.

Spark followed me as he annoyed me with his teasing and other random things he was talking about. We decided to stop at emerald park as we just rested for a bit as we were walking for a while.

I was just sitting there while Spark was doing his own thing. My eyes were closed as I was listening to music on my MP3 Player. I was shaken by Spark after a while as I slowly opened my eyes and took off my headsets.

"What now…?" I asked.

"Do you see those two over there?" He pointed.

I sighed and followed his pointing and saw an Umbreon and Espeon.

"Those two? What about them?" I asked.

"They seem… Down or something. I don't like seeing others sad. Why not try to make them feel better?" He asked.

"Err..." I slowly got up.

"Sure… I guess." I replied.

Spark smiled and nodded before speed walking to the two as I followed. When we reached the two, Spark stared at the Umbreon and smiled softly.

"Hey there. I noticed you two look kinda sad. Something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, it's kinda random asking strangers what's wrong." The Umbreon said.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to know." Spark said, wrapping his tail around himself.

"Oh, well, err… It's nothing… She's just dealing with some stuff." He said.

"Oh? Maybe we can help…!" Spark said.

The Umbreon looked at the Espeon as the Espeon just stayed dead silent and nodded very softly. With this nod, the Umbreon looked up at us and sighed softly before telling us their situation. I do wish Spark just didn't ask. The Umbreon went on to explain her parents were killed and he took her in. Her parents were killed just a month ago.

"O- oh… I- I'm sorry." Spark said and looked down.

"It's okay… We're trying to make it through." The Umbreon said.

Spark nodded and slowly looked up.

"Um… S- should've introduced ourselves first..." Spark followed up by introducing us.

"Nice to meet you… I'm Eclipse and this is Shine." Eclipse rubbed Shine's head.

**\- Eclipse's Stats -  
**Name: Umbreon / Eclipse, Birthday 4/1.  
Strength 40/100, Speed 71/100, Speech 90/100, Intelligence 93/100, Awareness 86/100, Composure 70/100, Luck 80/100, Stealth 100/100, Agility 90/100  
Positive Traits: Challenging, Calm, Clean, Intelligence, Confident, Energetic  
Natural Traits: Predictable, Progressive, Surprising, Complex  
Negative Traits: Blunt, Anxious, Cautious, Childish  
**\- Stats End -**

**\- Shine's Stats -  
**Name: Espeon / Shine, Birthday 4/28.  
Strength 47/100, Speed 66/100, Speech 94/100, Intelligence 94/100, Awareness 97/100, Composure 81/100, Luck 65/100, Stealth 90/100, Agility 87/100  
Positive Traits: Passionate, Peaceful, Modest, Knowledge, Intelligence, Helpful  
Natural Traits: Unpredictable, Progressive, Proud, Dominating  
Negative Traits: Difficult, Demanding, Blunt, Cold  
**\- Stats End -**

"Sorry about the mood kill… I… Shouldn't have brought such a sensitive topic up to strangers." Eclipse said.

"N- no, it's okay! I feel sadness for Shine and I hope she gets better." Spark said.

Spark looked at Shine as Shine didn't react and stayed very quiet. Spark then looked down and backed off back to me.

"We're just trying to take a little walk… It's nice meeting you two and maybe we'll see each other again." Eclipse said and gently took Shine's paw, walking by us and down the path.

"Dang… I didn't expect that." Spark said.

"That's why you don't ask about stranger lives..." I told him.

"I know, but I'm always really curious. Anyways… Wanna head to crystal lake?" He asked.

I shrugged and agreed as we began our walk to the lake.

When we arrived at the lake, we just walked around and chatted but however with Spark, his attention was instantly drawn to a shiny object.

"Oh, look! Shiny object…!" He said and ran to it.

"Sure, cut me off..." I sighed and followed.

Spark went to the object and picked it up, being a very small chunk of silver ore.

"Cool, silver!" He said and looked up.

"There's more over here…!" He said and followed the trail of silver.

The trail of silver lead us to some sort of abandon mineshaft it looked like. The entrance was boarded up strong as it had a large metal sign saying 'do not enter'. This however didn't stop Spark and he soon discovered that someone broke off a piece of plank. It was large enough for both of us to fit and Spark looked at me.

"You seriously want to go into that?" I asked.

"Yeah! We can probably get rich…!" He exclaimed.

"I guess that's true… Abandon mineshafts tend to have a lot of leftover tools and ore to discover." I said.

"Which is why we gotta look! Come on!" He said, squeezing pass the small entrance point.

Once he managed to get his rear to fit inside the small entrance, he called for me to come. I did follow though I wish I just walked home.

So upon getting into the cave, it was completely dark. I sighed and told Spark we couldn't do anything without light. Spark agreed and soon a flash of light was seen. Spark was suddenly holding a flashlight that I knew he didn't bring.

"Huh, lucky us… A flashlight that is possibly like 40 years old." I said.

"It still works, so it's good enough for me!" He said and started going down the mine.

I followed and looked around. Spark seemed excited and continued looking around.

"You do know that this could collapse on top of us." I said.

"Don't worry!" He replied and continued deeper.

"Famous last words..." I mumbled to myself and followed him.

The cave was in such a damaged condition that it did have me on edge since it looked like it was about to fall and crumble. Spark however didn't mind it and just resumed going deeper into the cave. I have a feeling that he doesn't care how dangerous something is. As long as it's an exploration, he'll do it.

This didn't feel safe at the least and once we reached an opening, we took a little break to find the next path to explore. The area we decided to stop at had all these crates filled with abandoned equipment that were years old. Old pickaxes, cutting tools, hardhats, and more random junk filled them. When Spark found a Pickaxe, he picked it up and looked around.

"Sweet, a pickaxe! I wonder if I can mine some ore." He said.

"This isn't a game. Collecting ore requires much more then just slamming it with a pickaxe. It'll destroy the ore if you do that..." I sighed.

"Oh..." Spark simply replied.

Spark shrugged and placed the pick down and began walking around. It was at that moment that everything changed. Spark walked over to look at something but then I heard a loud thud. Thinking he just knocked something over, I turned to face him and to tell him to be careful. But before I told him, I noticed someone was on top of him and pinning him down.

"Whoa, what the?" I said and quickly went over to them.

I pulled the figure who tackled Spark off and noticed it was a Houndour.

"Huh…? What are you doing tackling him?" I asked.

The Houndour looked at us and quickly stood up.

"Dang… Thought you two were cops..." The Houndour rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Uh, no?" Spark looked confused.

"Good… Now, what are you doing here?" He snapped to us.

"Just exploring." Spark said.

"Hmh." The Houndour said and just walked to the entrance.

"Wait…!" Spark said.

"What?" He sounded annoyed.

"You are an explorer too? Maybe we can be friends…!" Spark said, introducing us.

"I swear you just spread our names everywhere we go..." I mumbled to myself.

"Hmh… I'm Rex… Now leave me alone." Rex growled softly and walked out.

**\- Rex's Stats -  
**Name: Houndour / Rex, Birthday 6/12.  
Strength 64/100, Speed 50/100, Speech 63/100, Intelligence 41/100, Awareness 99/100, Composure 100/100, Luck 71/100, Stealth 81/100, Agility 80/100  
Positive Traits: Heroic, Healthy, Loyal, Stable, Trusting, Mature  
Natural Traits: Strict, Tough, Sarcastic, Quiet  
Negative Traits: Predatory, Selfish, Tense, Troublesome  
**\- Stats End -**

"O- oh, okay..." Spark said as Rex left the cave, leaving us alone.

"Still want to explore…?" I asked, annoyed somewhat.

"Uh, we should just go home for now." He said.

"Finally..." I sighed in relief and quickly left the cave.

Spark departed half way through as I walked home by myself. The remaining day was quiet, just the way I like it.

The next morning Spark and I were in the city just doing our thing. I had to get some stuff at the store for my mother and Spark decided to tag along.

When we did get the food, we were walking back to my place but Spark stopped and looked down an alleyway.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"Do you see down there? Looks like a colorful box." He said.

"And?" I asked.

"Could be something cool in it!" He said.

"Uh-huh..." I replied.

Spark gave me what he was carrying and quickly ran over to the box. I sighed and watched as he picked I up and as he did, he was suddenly hit with loads of paintball of different colors. I looked on in surprise as Spark was shocked and tried shielding himself but it failed.

When the paintball rain stopped, Spark was about 30 different colors as he whined softly.

"W- who did that…?!" He called out.

It was moments later when we heard laughing and soon a Zoura revealed himself, smirking and looking at Spark who whined more.

"Target 6 done, heh..." The Zorua said.

"H- huh? Why…?!" Spark exclaimed.

The Zorua just smirked and looked at me.

"Ah, a spectator." He said.

"Uh… I would be mad, but that was quite funny." I said.

"It wasn't funny…!" Spark said.

"For me it was, heh." I chuckled softly.

"Not cool…!" Spark exclaimed and shook himself.

The Zorua laughed softly in a somewhat low tone, sounding evil in a way.

"King of pranks strikes again." He said.

"Well, I approve. So… What is your name?" I asked.

"Me? Heh, I suppose giving my name won't hurt… I'm Hunter, and don't try to get friendly with me." He pulled out a weapon filled with paintball.

**\- Hunter's Stats -  
**Name: Zorua / Hunter, Birthday 1/4.  
Strength 45/100, Speed 81/100, Speech 59/100, Intelligence 51/100, Awareness 91/100, Composure 100/100, Luck 40/100, Stealth 69/100, Agility 71/100  
Positive Traits: Forceful, Clever, Clean, Alert, Calm, Confident  
Natural Traits: Invisible, Physical, Scary, Casual  
Negative Traits: Prankster, Uncaring, Plotting, Moody  
**\- Stats End -**

"Don't worry… I don't enjoy making friends..." I said.

"Good. Now, who is the one I colored?" He asked.

"Spark… My odd best friend..." I said.

"Hmh. Better get cleaned off now." Hunter said and pulled out another weapon.

Hunter then proceeded to unleash a massive force of water from the water gun. It didn't do the job completely, but Spark was washed from most of the paint. Spark sighed and looked sad.

"There, heh." He said as he grabbed a bag from behind a garbage bag.

"Well, I gotta go…" He said and quickly dashed into the darkness.

"Such a fun Pokemon." I smirked softly and looked at Spark who was shaking.

"That was so uncool..." Spark said.

"For me it was cool, hehe. We better head back to get you cleaned before you get sick… Though I think that wouldn't be that bad..." I whispered the last part to myself.

"Y- yeah… That was extremely cold water." He said and sped walked out of the alley.

I followed him and when we got to my place, he took a shower and ended up wearing some of my clothing. After he walked downstairs, I looked at him.

"Better? That's good… Anyways, just go wait for me outside or something." I said.

Spark agreed and walked out while I did my own thing. What I didn't tell him however was that I'd be quite a long while. A few hours long. And after five hours of me relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet, I finally got up and decided to get Spark.

Surprisingly upon leaving my house, I noticed he was still waiting but with another Pokemon. A Poochyena. I looked confused as the two was on the grass with some supplies scattered around that ended up being art supply. I looked more confused and walked up to them.

"Err… Who's this?" I said.

Spark quickly looked up and at me.

"About time you got done with your thing. Anyways, this is Leon. He just walked up and we quickly became friends." He wagged his tail.

**\- Leon's Stats -  
**Name: Poochyena / Leon, Birthday 3/9.  
Strength 49/100, Speed 79/100, Speech 60/100, Intelligence 64/100, Awareness 56/100, Composure 20/100, Luck 47/100, Stealth 14/100, Agility 78/100  
Positive Traits: Playful, Neat, Kind, Honest, Gentle, Forgiving  
Natural Traits: Soft, Pure, Neutral, Cute  
Negative Traits: Obnoxious, Irresponsible, Fearful, Distracted  
**\- Stats End -**

"Huh… Interesting." I said.

Leon looked back and smiled at me.

"Hey there…! Spark has been telling me about you." He said.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yep! He said you absolutely love making art and music!" He said.

"I guess that's true. I do love making art and all..." I told him.

"I love making it too! Maybe we can get together one day and draw. Maybe teach me something new." He smiled.

"Um… Sure." I said.

"Cool!" He said.

"Well, since Lucas is finally here, how about we pick this up later?" Spark told Leon.

"Oh? Sure." He said.

"Huh? Err… N- no. That's fine. You two, err… Do your things. I'll just go back inside..." I said.

"Oh, okay. You sure?" Spark looked at me.

"Yeah, you two seem busy anyway. We'll just hang out later." I said.

"Okay. Since you think so. We'll chat later!" Spark said.

"Sure thing." I said and walked back into my house.

When I got into my house, I closed the door and walked to the couch. I fell onto it and sighed softly as my brother Vince was asleep next to me.

"Eh, he seems to have the right idea." I said and kicked my feet up and closing my eyes.

"Time to just relax..." I told myself.

I then fell asleep on the couch...


	2. Hanging With Spark

It was early in the day as I walked up to Spark's door and knocked. Spark opened it not five seconds later and smiled at me.

"Hey, Lucas…!" He said.

"Hey..." I replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see if you would like to do something." I said.

"Oh, sure! What do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Um… I don't really know. I am just bored and wanted something to do." I said.

Spark nodded and grabbed a bag.

"That's okay! We'll find something to do." He said and walked out, closing the door.

He gave me a soft hug and walked down the pathway. I followed slowly and looked at him.

"Okay! Hmm… What to do… We can possibly go to the arcade?" He told me.

"Err… I know arcades are quite popular, but we have our own gaming consoles and computers. And I kinda rather play those and eight bits games." I said.

"Jeez, okay. Could've just said you didn't want too… Hmm, what else..." He thought for a bit.

While he was thinking, I pulled out my phone and looked around it a bit. I opened up a map app and started searching for a bit. The region was so large that it had to have some interesting stuff. I did find quite a lot of activities. Mostly just random areas like gyms, gaming centers, cafes, and just so on. I sighed softly and kept looking before I found the perfect area.

"I think I found our area." I said.

Spark snapped out of his daze and stared at me.

"Oh?" He tilted his head.

"Yep. Seems like a rec center in Snowflake." I said.

"Sounds fun! Swimming and a load of other activities." He said.

"Yep. So want to head there?" I asked.

"Yeah…!" He said.

I nodded and started heading towards Snowflake City.

When we reached the city, I walked through the streets and after five minutes of walking, we finally reached the large building with neon letters.

"Yep. Seems like this is it." I said.

Spark expressed happiness as he ran towards it as I finally slowly behind. I placed my phone in my pocket as we entered the building. We went to the front desk and paid a cheap price for entry. We headed to a nearby door and walked through it.

We walked into the pool area as I looked at Spark.

"I gave us two lockers. Lets put our stuff there and all..." I said.

Spark nodded as we walked to our lockers and opened them. We stored mostly everything inside and locked it with a padlock that was given to us. We decided upon using the pool first just to relax. So I walked into the bathroom and changed into my shorts. Spark did the same upon me finishing.

Both of us then headed towards the showers and quickly washed ourselves off before finally heading to the pool area.

"Okay, so I guess we'll swim for like 20 minutes then do the other stuff?" I asked.

"Sure thing." He replied and quickly jumped into the pool.

I followed him in not long after as we swam and just chatted. It was when we got out that Spark looked at me and gave a slight smirk.

"What's with the smirk?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, nothing, heh… I just couldn't stop thinking about you and Fang. She is so into you." He said.

"That is where you are wrong. I am pretty sure she is not..." I replied.

"Come on…! You cannot deny that she was staring directly at you at the beach." He said.

I sighed.

"She wasn't staring right at me." I said.

"Say whatever you want, heh. You are just denying it for now. Sooner or later you'll finally understand she wants you." He snickered softly.

"Uh-huh. Lets just get dressed and continue our day here before I punch you." I said.

Spark agreed and snickered more as we got into dry clothing and continued to the lower floors where most of the activities were.

We ended up playing mostly tennis, basketball and other random forms of sports for the rest of our time there.

By the time we were finished, we were quite tired from moving around that much.

"So… Ready to get going…?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure… We've been here for what…? Two hours and without taking a break." He said.

"Yeah… Well, lets get our stuff and head out." I said, walking back up to the locker room.

I opened my locker and grabbed my stuff from within. Once we were both set, we walked out and looked around.

"Okay. I was planning on us just heading to emerald park." I said.

"Sounds good with me. Maybe plan out our next thing." He said.

Nodding, we walked all the way back to emerald city and soon reached the park within as we sat on the benches, legs tired from all the stuff we have done today.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind." Spark suddenly said.

"Don't mind what?" I asked, looking at him.

"I kinda gave all those Pokemon we met our phone numbers." He said.

"Err… Alright… I guess that's okay." I replied, sighing.

"Oh, that's good…! Anyways, do you wanna do anything else today?" He asked.

"I have no idea. Kinda looks like a storm is coming." I said as I looked up to see darken clouds.

"Oh… Well that kinda sucks. I was hoping to go exploring some more." He said.

"You like exploring, huh?" I scoffed softly.

"You do too…! And come on, it's the best thing to do here!" He exclaimed and wagged his tail.

"I suppose so." I said and kept staring at the sky.

"Anyways, I guess we should get home..." Spark said.

"Sounds good to me. This storm seems to be moving fast." I said.

Spark agreed as we both got up and looked at each other. We then headed back to our own houses and once I got into my place, I just did my own things for the rest of the day. Such thing was mostly just playing computer games...


	3. Hanging With Fang

The sun was out and it was painfully hot out. This was enough for me to just stay indoors since I rather not boil under the blazing sky.

But of course, the moment I get settled in to enjoy the nice AC, I heard a voice from downstairs. I let out a large sigh and got out of my chair and walked downstairs to see my mother which was the one who called me.

"Err… Needed something?" I asked.

"Sorry to ask, but can you run to the store? I forgot something while I was there earlier." She told me.

"Uh… I guess..." I replied, sighing.

"Thanks. I wrote down the few items I forgot along with some money by the door." She said.

Nodding slowly, I walked to the door and took the items and looked at the list.

"Alright… Just four items… Not that hard." I told myself and got ready.

Opening the door, I walked out into the blazing heat and walked down the sidewalk to make it to the store. When I made it, I walked into the building and started looking for the items that I had to get.

Once I managed to get all the items, I started heading to the checkout area but was suddenly stopped by a voice calling my name. I looked confused and looked around to notice Fang who softly waved at me and walked over. She reached me and smiled very softly.

"H- hey… Didn't expect to see you here." She said.

"Wasn't gonna be here but had to grab some stuff my mother forgot..." I told her.

"Oh… Well, um… Since you are here, wanna hang out for a little?" She asked.

"Err… And do what?" I asked back.

"Um. I… Don't know. We can maybe take a walk or something." She said.

"In this heat? I think I'll pass… But if you really wanna hang out, we can walk around midnight forest." I told her.

"Huh? That sinister forest that many Pokemon went missing at?" She looked a bit off.

"At least we'll get cover from the sun." I told her.

"I guess that's true… Well… Sure. Wanna meet up in an hour?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." I replied as she smiled.

She then walked off as I paid for the items and walked back home. When I got back home, I placed the items down and walked up to my room to get ready to go out. I ended up dressing in very cool clothing so I don't overheat as I packed a few things to drink.

"This heatwave sucks..." I told myself and took my bag.

I put my bag on my back as I walked downstairs and told my mother that I would be back soon. I then walked out and down the road towards midnight forest which was only a twenty minute walk. Those twenty minutes were awful as I nearly collapsed upon reaching the forest.

"Ah, there you are." Fang's voice sounded as I looked to see her under a tree.

"Yeah, here I am… Jeez… I need to get my bike fixed..." I sighed and walked towards her.

Sitting down next to Fang, I was unsure what to talk about at first since we were still pretty new friends and had no idea what her interests were.

"So…" I spoke and looked around.

"So? Um… I didn't really think that far ahead… Err. Lets try and get to know each other better." She said.

"Sure." I replied.

Fang seemed a little nervous as she thought for a moment.

"Spark told me you like gaming." She finally spoke.

"That is true… I enjoy gaming. And drawing… And some other stuff." I said.

"Other stuff?" She questioned.

"Just some basic things. Nothing really important." I replied.

"O- oh… But drawing? I kinda wanted to get into drawing but I'm not that good." She told me.

"I could show you the basics if you want." I told her.

"Really? That'd be nice." She smiled softly.

Nodding, we resumed sitting there.

"Well… I've been kinda wanting to learn how to draw and all because well… I've been wanting to become a fashion designer and maybe a model." She said.

"That is quite a goal… But I'm sure you'll do it." I said.

"Thanks for thinking I can." She smiled.

It then fell silent for a bit as we just sat there and enjoyed the cooling shade of the trees. I laid against the tree and closed my eyes and just relaxed for a bit as Fang sat next to me. We sat there for a good half hour only making small talk and the such as I just relaxed. After another ten minutes passed, she slowly got up as I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Hey, um… We could maybe do something else other then sit here." She said.

"Like?" I asked.

"Um… I don't know. I was thinking maybe we could go to your place." She said.

"My place?" I looked confused.

"Y- yeah. Maybe you can show me around and stuff." She said.

"Err, sure. Better then staying in the heat." I said and got up.

I then lead her to my place and opened the door, walking in as she looked around. She let out a small smile as she followed me up to my room as we entered it.

"Nice setup." She said.

"Thanks..." I replied and laid on my bed.

She sat on the edge of it and looked around further and tilted her head. She stayed silent as I laid there for a moment before getting up. I then looked at her then walked towards my dresser and opened it, pulling out a notepad and some pens along with some art supplies. She looked at me as I walked over with it and placed it on the bed.

"Alright, since you want to learn how to draw and all, I'll teach you." I said.

"Right now? Nice…!" She said and smiled.

Nodding, I opened my notepad and began showing her the basics. I did some sketches and showed her in detail of what to do as she listened closely and watched while I drew. She kept watching as an hour passed as I still tried teaching her. She got pretty good in only an hour as I looked at her and nodded.

"Doing quite good for a beginner." I said.

Fang nodded and smiled softly as she tried drawing the outline of the sketch that I made for her. It took her a good half hour more to finally finish it with minimum mistake.

"Not bad… Maybe you can try sketching yourself after this. Get better and maybe we'll progress to adding detail." I said.

"Thanks for the help… It really did help me." She said.

"Anytime..." I told her and put the supplies back.

After putting the items away, we sat on my bed as I looked at my phone for a bit.

"Not bad… Anyways, it's getting a little late." I told her.

"Yeah, I suppose. Hmm…" She got up.

"I should probably be getting home..." She told me.

"Yeah… Maybe we can pick this up another time." I told her.

Fang nodded happily and smiled.

"That sounds great…! Anyways, it was fun spending time with you. Hope to see you again soon!" She said and took her bag.

"I am sure we will… See you again later." I told her.

Fang smiled and nodded before walking out of my room as I slowly followed her downstairs. I watched her leave the house as I walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Who was that?" My mother suddenly asked.

"Oh… It was just a friend..." I told her.

"Oh. She is pretty nice." She said.

I nodded as she walked into the living room to clean as I grabbed a drink and walked upstairs to my room and relaxed for the remainder of the day...


	4. Hanging With Eclipse

Waking up around noon, I rolled off my bed and slowly got up to take a shower. I stood in there for a good twenty minutes just enjoying the hot water before turning it off and getting out to dry off. Grabbing a towel, I started drying off and soon threw it to the side and slowly walked out. I walked to the dresser completely naked and opened it to pull out some clothing and threw them on.

"Alright… Feeling much better..." I told myself.

I closed the dresser and slowly opened my door and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, I opened the fridge and pulled out some food and began eating at the table, still trying to wake up. I ate for a few minutes before finishing and made my way to the living room. It was then I have noticed a piece of paper on the door as I walked towards it. Looking at it, I saw it was from my mother as she explained she took everyone to someplace and would be back later.

I shrugged this off as I enjoyed the peace and quiet as I just did my own things for most of the afternoon.

It was then around two PM when I received a message from Eclipse. I looked at it and he asked if I could assist him with something. I wasn't sure what he needed help with, but I agreed since I had nothing better to do. He seemed happy and told me to meet him at his place and gave me the location as I walked outside and to it.

When I reached his house after taking the bus, I knocked and he quickly opened and smiled.

"Glad you made it. Come in." He said.

I walked into his place as he closed the door.

"Thanks for helping me with this. It's a project I've been working on." He told me and lead me to his room.

"No problem..." I replied and followed.

"I would let you meet Shine but she's currently out right now to grab some stuff from the store." He said.

"Oh, it's alright." I told him.

Eclipse soon lead me to a large table full of equipment that I didn't really understand. It had high tech things and tons of different colored liquids.

"Err… Chemistry?" I asked him.

"You could say that. I've been working on this stuff since I was pretty young and all. Shine helps me but I don't really push her because of her currently problems..." He said.

"Still feel quite bad for her..." I told him.

Eclipse nodded and sighed softly.

"Used to be so happy… But now I'm taking care of her and letting her live here." He said.

"Err… And where is your parents?" I asked.

"They're off on a trip." He simply replied.

"And you're quite young… About the age I am." I said.

"Eh, they trust me not to burn the house down or something while doing these projects." He said.

"Well then… Anyways… What did you need help with? I guess I'm sorta familiar with this stuff since I am quite good at science." I said.

"That's good to hear. I just need you to follow my instructions. It's pretty simple honestly but it's difficult with just me." He said.

Nodding, I walked up to the table with him as he began working on some of the glasses full of liquid. I sat and waited for him to instruct me.

"Okay… Hmm… Now hand me the formic acid." He said.

"Err..." I looked around and noticed a bottle.

I took it and gave it to him as he started doing some stuff with it.

"You sure this is safe or something?" I asked.

"Of course it is. Just… Stay back in case it explodes or something..." He said.

I did what he said and stepped a few feet back because I rather keep my skin. Looking at him, he did some stuff and poured some more random liquids into the glass as it bubbled and sizzled.

"You sure this is how it's suppose to react?" I asked.

"Um… I don't really know." Eclipse said and quickly grabbed a book.

"Seriously need a book to find out? I thought you were good at this." I told him, sighing.

"Uh, just stand back." He said, doing the same.

I shrugged and stood back while he continued looking through the book and tried adding some more stuff which turned it into a sickly green. The liquid inside the flask honestly looked like acid or some sort of chemical weapon that could eat through metal. Eclipse sighed and took the flask and pulled out a box. He put a cork in the flask's hole and carefully placed it inside one of the preinstalled flask holder.

Peeking in, there were already six different glasses in it that were all different colors.

"This stuff could be used to seriously create a bio weapon." I told him.

"Not really, but close… I just don't know what I'm adding that's wrong..." He sighed and placed the box away, pulling out another flask.

"Well, I'm here to help..." I told him.

"And I'm glad you are. Just… Let me try and look through this for a little." He told me.

Shrugging softly, I sat back into the couch and waited for him to do his thing.

Eclipse picked the book back and looked through it, looking around the table and taking different colored glasses and items and placed them in a pile. He then filled the flask with a bit of water and started looking through the book some more.

Closing my eyes, I sighed softly and awaited Eclipse to make some sort of progress since sitting there was getting quite boring.

"Ah… Maybe..." Eclipse finally spoke after half an hour.

Opening one eye, I looked over to see him pour what looked like oil into the flask.

"Uh, I don't think you should do that." I told him.

"No, no, it's fine." He said.

Eclipse then grabbed another and poured in something as the oil reacted negatively as it burst into flames.

He jumped back and quickly put it out using some more water. I walked up to him as he groaned in frustration.

"Well… At least you found out how to make a molotov." I said.

"Shut it, just um… Grabbed the wrong one..." He said.

"If you say so." I told him and looked over his work.

He had many notes on a clipboard and I looked at him before taking them and looking over it. It had all kinds of formulas and a ton of advance science notes that I didn't really understand while I scanned the paper. I looked at the bottom and noticed what he was trying to make. It looked like a medical liquid that seemed to be twice as powerful as normal medicine.

"So… You are trying to create a more powerful medicine?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… This is going to be like attempt 60… But I'll get it down." He said.

Nodding slowly, I placed the clipboard down and watched him as he begun again.

"Hold up… You put acid in for a medical ingredient?" I looked at him.

"What? Of course not. That was… Something different. Was trying to make a weed killer in the meantime." He said.

"Err, sounds nice… If it doesn't eat your flesh as well." I told him.

Eclipse looked away and mumbled softly before returning to his work while I watched over him. It was interesting seeing him mix different liquids to get different reactions. One even created a mountain of foam. That was fun to clean up.

But then the good part came. After three painful hours and stressful measurements of percentage, Eclipse seemed to finally did a mixture that didn't explode, create a mess, start a fire or just flat out do nothing.

I was nearly asleep when he exclaimed something that caused me to jump in surprise.

"Huh? Finally found something…?" I groggily spoke and rubbed my eyes.

"Yes…! I think I finally found the perfect mixture that could be used for this medical item." He said.

"Sweet. So… You gonna try it?" I asked.

"Um, heh… I was kinda hoping you would." He said.

"You gotta be kidding. For all I know you just created an acid that will incinerate my insides." I said.

"That's a good point…" He spoke.

Eclipse then quickly grabbed what looked like a cutting board and poured a tiny bit onto the bored as it didn't do anything, no eating a hole in it, no sizzling, no nothing. He then looked up to me then held out the bottle.

"Doesn't seem deadly." He said.

Closing my eyes, I let out a sigh and grabbed the bottle.

"Maybe punch the wall as hard as you can. You need to feel pain. If my research was correct… This is suppose to be a super pain killer along with a healing your body." He said.

"Uh, alright..." I said and looked at the wall.

I then punched the wall but not too hard to cause damage but still enough where it left a lingering pain.

"Alright, I guess I'll try this mysteriously potion of… Something..." I told him.

Going on and drinking a little bit, I just stood there and looked at the bottle.

"So…?" He looked at me.

"It taste disgusting… But surprisingly my fist does actually feel better the moment I had some." I said.

"Really? Finally…! I am finally getting somewhere with this." He said and pulled out his clipboard.

He then proceeded to write stuff down, mostly what he used and all that stuff I couldn't really care to remember. When he finished, he took the flask from me and placed it in a separate holder and looked at me.

"Thanks for helping me." He said.

"Thanks for helping me because I was scared I would consume acid or poison and needed a test subject in case it was. Right…?" I looked at him.

"Um, well… Maybe… But seriously, glad you were able to help me. It's been a pain lately finding correct mixtures to this." He said.

"Yeah, well, no problem. Had nothing better to do today." I told him.

Eclipse nodded and looked through a few drawers before pulling out a single piece of paper. He then gave it to me.

"Maybe you can use this more then me if you were telling that truth about knowing science well." He said.

Looking at the paper, it was instructions on how to create what looked like a numbing medicine.

"It's uh… In case you had an accident during an exploration and need to heal the pain for a bit. I came up with it after the same thing happened to me during my exploration to gather some plants. Stupid potholes come out of nowhere and landed in a pile of sharp rocks." He said.

"Oh, well… I guess thanks. I'll keep this in mind since I do explore a lot." I said and folded the paper, placing it in my pocket.

"Of course. Well, you should get going home I suppose. Shine should actually be home soon so best if you go. Gotta prepare dinner and all." He said.

Nodding, I walked to the door and said goodbye to Eclipse as he waved. I then walked out and closed the door behind me and walked to the bus station. I waited for the bus and got on when it arrived. I scanned my bus ticket and took a seat.

When I reached emerald city, I got off and walked back home as the sun started to set. When I got home, I walked in slowly and stretched, yawning softly.

Making my way up home, I opened my door and slowly walked in. I took my shirt off and fell onto my bed, happy to be home after a long day of sitting in one place.

The night then went just as planned, playing games and then dozing off to a movie...


	5. Hanging With Shine

Sitting outside, I was just drawing and was about to color and shade the sketch I have just made.

Pulling out a large art box, I began taking out certain drawing tools and began working on it for a bit. I had music playing on my phone but it was disturbed as someone began calling me.

Letting out a small sigh and placing down the tools, I picked my phone up and looked at it. It was Shine and I answered.

"Hello…?" I answered.

"H- hey, um… I heard you were here two days ago… And um… I've been wondering if you want to do something… Eclipse is out in the city someplace and left me home alone..." Shine's voice said, sounding sad.

"Oh, sure. Just give me a bit since I need to take the bus." I said.

"Okay… Thanks..." She said.

She then hung up as I began cleaning my art supply up.

When I finished cleaning it up and placing it inside, I grabbed my bag and took some money for the bus trip to and from Blackbird. Once I did that, I walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. Upon the bus arriving, I slowly walked into it and paid.

After a bit of time, the bus stopped at the city I needed too go to and I got off. I then made my way to Eclipse's and Shine's house.

Reaching the house without issue, I walked up the stairs and knocked as Shine slowly opened the door and gave a very weak smile.

"H- hey… Happy to see you here..." She softly said.

"I was just working on some art so it wasn't a problem meeting here." I said.

Shine slowly nodded and slowly walked out of the house, closing and locking the door. She gave me a weak smile and looked down.

"So got any destination?" I asked.

"Um… N- no… I just… Want to get out a little..." She spoke.

Nodding, I looked around.

"Hmm… Okay, how about we just relax someplace?" I suggested.

Shine nodded as I began leading her around the place. We only walked a little outside of the city and found a small hill. I walked up to it and soon sat right under it. She slowly sat down next to me and looked down. She didn't really speak and I wasn't really sure what to talk about.

"So, err… What have you been up too?" I asked.

"U- um, nothing… I just kinda sit in my room and do stuff quietly..." She said.

"Oh. Well… If you want to do something, you can always call me." I said.

"Thanks…" She softly replied.

I nodded as she looked down some more. I looked at her for a moment before noticing a necklace around her neck. It had a half sun and half moon merged together and was made out of what looked like Platinum or Silver.

"Nice necklace." I told her.

She slowly looked at me and held the medallion in her paw.

"T- thanks… I got it on my birthday when I was five..." She said.

"It is really nice. What is it made out of?" I asked.

"It's… I think it is some kind of platinum or something. C- chains made out of pure silver..." She said.

Nodding softly, I looked at her some more and was sorta lost for words.

"Anyways, um. Sorry… For not really making conversation… I'm not really good at it." I said.

"It's okay… It's just nice having someone spending time with me." She said.

"What about Eclipse?" I asked, confused.

"H- he spends a lot of time with me. But it's nice spending time with others too..." She said softly.

"Oh." I simply replied and looked in the distance.

I didn't really know what else to say. Shine clearly looked sad and it made me feel bad for her. I just had no idea. I started to think before looking at down at my phone. I then looked at her and tried finding a thing to talk about. It took a bit before seeing her holding something. Looking at it, I noticed it was a tiny charm. It was in a shape of a small purple Espeon.

"A purple Espeon? It looks pretty cool too." I said.

"T- thanks… It was given to me by my mom..." She spoke very softly.

Her voice nearly cut out due to how quiet she spoke and after she finished, she closed her paw around the charm and closed her eyes and began crying softly. I was very unsure what to do once she began crying. I slowly reached my out and stopped a few inches from her shoulder before pulling back.

"I- I miss them so much..." She cried softly.

Looking at her, I felt pretty bad which isn't really my persona so it conflicted with me for a bit.

"W- why did this happen… I- I miss them s- so much…" She hugged her legs and cried more.

When I broke from my thoughts, I slowly inched towards her and hugged her softly. The moment I hugged her, she nearly squeezed the life out of me, crying heavily and hugging me tightly. I managed to move my paw to her head and gently rubbed her ears. I was very terrible at making others feel better, but I tried.

"Don't feel sad… I know they're still here and watching over you..." I said.

Her arms squeezed me harder as tears fell from her face like a waterfall.

"Please don't cry. I know they're here. Wanting you to continue." I spoke.

She continued to cry before slowly dying it down. She slowly looked at me, tears drenching her face as her mouth quivered. My paw gently rubbed her cheek and stared at her.

"I'm here for you whenever you need it." I told her.

Shine slowly nodded and shook, looking down. Tears fell onto the grass under was.

"I'll do my best to help you through this…" I said.

Her arms wrapped around me again and hugged me softly, whimpering.

"I- I hope… Y- you don't leave me..." She said.

"I won't." I simply replied.

Shine nodded and hugged me tightly for a bit, crying into my chest. I gently rubbed her back as she continued to cry on me.

She kept doing this for about five minutes before slowly stopping and looking at me.

"S- sorry for that..." She said.

"No, it's alright… I'm here for you." I replied.

She nodded slowly and kept hugging me before slowly departing. After she slowly got up, I followed and looked at her. It was clear that she wasn't really in the mood for anything.

"Well, um. Should we get back to your place?" I asked.

"C- can we actually go to your place…? Or… At least somewhere quiet…? It's just… I rather be away from my place for the rest of the day..." She said.

I nodded as she smiled softly, wiping tears from her face. She slowly took my paw and looked at me. Her pinkish eyes glittered due to her tears. Shine inhaled softly and shook before looking away with eyes looking down.

"Will you be okay?" I asked.

Just getting a slight nod from her, I gently started to lead her down the path. My place was quite far from where we were and that caused me to just simply take a slight detour into the forest. Shine followed close behind me as her tail dragged across the ground. Her grip on my paw was tight and she refused to remove it. I didn't mind as I continued going deeper into the forest and soon found a perfect spot. I looked for a moment and looked at her.

"I know where we are. We're at healing lake." I said.

She slowly looked at me and soon looked around. The place was a somewhat decent size lake and the water gave off a soft blue glow. It was called healing lake due to it supposedly healing injuries and other things. I wasn't really sure if it worked or not. I wasn't really planning on doing so however mainly because it looked a little off.

Anyways, when we made it to the edge of the lake, we slowly sat down as Shine gently laid her head against my arm. Her eyes closed as she shivered softly, wrapping her arms around mine.

We sat there and it was pretty peaceful. Shine clearly wasn't okay but the peaceful surrounding caused her to feel at east for a bit. Her tail wrapped around my tail and just rested it there. My paw rubbed her head and she shivered a bit more.

"M- mind if I ask something…?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"I- it's about Eclipse..." She spoke.

"What about him?" I asked.

"W- well… I was kinda hoping you could talk to him." She said.

"And what do I need to talk to him for?" I asked once more.

"Well, um… I- I know he is very protective of me, but… I kinda want to go somewhere fun… I… Didn't ask him myself. I'm just too scared." She said.

"Oh. Well, if I get in contact with him soon, I'll make sure to tell him." I said.

"T- thanks. He mostly keeps me inside. When I do go out, he's always very close to me..." She said.

Nodding, she just snuggled against me some more and shivered.

"Sorry for a weird request… He'll listen to me, but I just kinda want to go myself or with another friend… Maybe you…?" She looked at me.

"Me? Well… I guess that'll be okay. Yuka is full of water and theme parks." I said.

She closed her eyes and let out a soft smile, hugging my arm as her head rubbed against it. We sat there for a good hour or so when I noticed something. I looked down to Shine and found out she was out and in a deep sleep. Her arms kept around mine pretty tightly as she slept and I looked around.

"Guess this is a really peaceful place..." I told myself and gently removed her arms.

Gently laying her on the grass, I got up and started thinking. Healing lake was actually around midway from Emerald and Blackbird so I decided to just bring her to my place after some thinking. Mainly because she told me she rather not be at her place for now.

So I picked her up very slowly and began walking down the path as I tried my best not to wake her.

I walked for a good half hour with her in my arms before reaching my place, managing to not wake her. I slowly opened the door and walked in. I then placed her on the bed and closed the front door, locking it behind me before walking her upstairs to my room.

Placing her on my bed slowly, I just looked at her.

"Luckily she wasn't that heavy..." I told myself and stretched.

"Eh, I guess I'll let her rest since she clearly seems to need it." I continued and turned back.

I then walked downstairs for a bit to just eat and whatnot and once the sun went down, I walked back up and still noticed Shine hadn't awoke. Knowing she'll probably be out all night, I decided to call Eclipse and told him where Shine was. Eclipse seemed cool with it and told me just to bring her back tomorrow as I agreed and hung up.

Placing the phone on the table and walking to my bed, I just laid down and sighed softly and shut my eyes. Letting out a sigh, I just laid there for a bit and thought about some stuff.

"Shine has it really rough… I'm not the type of Pokemon to really interact with others, but maybe I can try and help her… I guess I'll find out..." I told myself and yawned.

I didn't think much more of it at that moment and ended up falling asleep not long later...


	6. Hanging With Rex

It was nighttime around 8 PM and I was just sitting inside just watching some TV. I wasn't really sure what to do as I just sighed softly and got up slowly.

"Where are you going?" My sister Daisy spoke.

"Just going to walk around outside for a little..." I said.

"Oh, alright. Be careful..." She said and returned to watching TV.

Nodding, I just grabbed my bag and walked outside to just relax for a bit. I walked down the sidewalk to just think about some stuff. It was a peaceful night, nothing much going on and I remember walking deeper into the city just to try and find something to do.

I just walked down to the main city which was filled with lights and many different things. Mainly just shopping areas but there were others like arcades, movie theaters and more.

"Hmm… Never really been down here that much..." I told myself.

Looking around for a bit at all the colorful neon lights that lit up many areas, I walked down the path some more. When I walked by an alleyway, I stopped and looked down it. Tilting my head, I swore I heard something down there.

"Hmh..." I looked down it some more.

Hearing some sort of rustling, I started wondering as I slowly walked down the alleyway. It was nearly pitch black as I pulled out a tiny key chain with a tiny flashlight attached to it. Lighting up the area, I started to walk even further and before I knew it, I was suddenly tripped as I fell, letting go of my key chain as the flashlight turned off.

Being in complete darkness, I tried moving my paw around to find the key chain. I managed to find it about twenty seconds later as I quickly turned it on and looked around.

"Alright… Who just tripped me?" I spoke into the darkness.

After no response for about ten seconds, I suddenly was blinded by a large floodlight flashlight. I inhaled deeply in pain and quickly closed my eyes, feeling my eyes burn intensely.

The flashlight was close by and I managed to swing my foot up as it made contact with it, causing whoever holding it to let go, turning off the blinding light as well. My vision was destroyed for a moment before finally regaining vision very, very slowly.

I was unable to see still as I felt someone lift me up.

"Dang… Thought I had someone." A voice spoke.

"W- what?" I replied.

When my vision finally came back, I quickly noticed it was Rex who blinded me.

"Rex…? W- why did you blind me like that?" I instantly sounded annoyed.

"I had to see who it was." He said.

"You are so lucky I didn't attack you… I was this close." I groaned.

Rex just simply shrugged and didn't really reply as he walked to a garbage can and grabbed a bag behind it.

"Since you are here, why not follow? I need help with someone." He said.

"Help? Why do you need help from me?" I said, sighing softly.

"Just follow..." He growled in annoyance.

"Fine, fine… Lead the way." I said.

Rex nodded and ran down the sidewalk as I followed behind him for a bit. We ran outside of the city and I was confused to where he was leading me.

We just kept running for a bit before finally reaching an abandoned house.

"Cool… Abandon house… Why are we here?" I asked.

"You'll see." He simply replied and walked to the door.

Rex gripped it and pretty much ripped it from the decaying hinges. He barely put any strength into it as it fell off the frame. Rex placed the door to the side and motioned me to come in.

"Err..." I looked at him and followed.

I followed as he lead me through the broken down house. It looked pretty disgusting as the wood was damp and rotting as the remaining furniture was destroyed and ripped to shreds.

"This place is horrid. Ugh." I told him.

"I know. Just follow..." Rex said.

Rex's voice seemed quite annoyed as a small growl was heard. Rex is clearly a more serious type. I sorta figured since he was a Houndour and they are known for having quite an attitude and if you talk back to them, they'll surely get mad quickly. I didn't really want my face to get ripped off by his teeth, so I just accepted and followed him.

He lead me down the stairs that lead into a basement. I looked at him as he walked around for a moment, using the massive flashlight to see. He then stopped near a wall and looked around for a moment before removing a large pallet. The pallet fell with a large thud as it revealed a hole.

"Err..." I looked at him.

"I hid this place after finding it… It lead down to a cave system it appears." He said.

"A cave? Hmm..." I looked at him.

"I am going to need your help, alright? Don't complain..." He said and walked into the hole.

I sighed softly and followed. He used the flashlight and traveled deeper into the hole. It soon ended in a dead end and I looked at him some more.

Rex didn't say anything as he walked towards the end of it and removed some rocks. He then dragged out some bags. He finally looked at me and motioned towards one of the two bags.

"Alright, good… Now I need help moving these bags out of here..." He said.

"Alright? What are in them?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it..." He said and grabbed one.

Sighing softly, I shrugged and grabbed a bag. I lifted and had a bit of trouble at first due to the bag weighing a good 30 pounds or so. I wasn't really sure what was in it as I placed it on my back. He then told me to follow as I followed him outside back into the basement. He lead me up the stairs and soon exited the house.

"That place was disgusting..." I sighed.

"Hmh… Now, just follow me..." He replied.

Rex walked down the path as he lit the way. It was around 10 at this point. I wasn't really sure how long this would take but I rather go back home at this point.

"It's like 10:30. How much longer will this take…?" I asked.

"We're just delivering this someplace then you can go." He replied.

"Finally..." I mumbled to myself.

Having the heavy bag on my back, I just continued to follow Rex down the path and soon we reached a town. He told me we were almost done as he lead me to a shop of some kind with tons of very old objects, like an antique store.

"Hmm..." I looked around slowly.

Rex nearly dragged me to a backroom as I was looking around. He told me to drop the bag and I did so, placing it aside his bag.

"Alright… Now lets get out of here." He said.

"Okay then." I replied and walked out with him.

We quickly exited the town as he lead me around back to emerald. Once we arrived at emerald, he looked at me.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you for helping… Hmh… I would have done it myself but those things were just too heavy and risky leaving one alone as I transported the other." He said.

"Err, sure… So… What was even in them?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. We got it done… That's all that matters." He said.

"Right… Hmm. So what are you going to do now?" I asked again.

"Most likely go back home. But if you are up to it..." He spoke.

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

"You could possibly be proven useful again." He said.

"And how?" I sighed softly.

"Follow." He simply replied and walked down the road.

Sighing deeply and closing my eyes, I just followed him some more and we walked to the town again. Dragging behind slightly, he walked into another store and came out with a few boxes which were quite large. Looking at him, he placed them by the door and looked at me.

"Alright… One last delivery job then you can go..." He said.

"Seriously? Fine… Where this time?" I asked.

"Crystal." He said.

"All the way over there? That's like six miles away." I said.

"Stop complaining. It'll be worth it..." He said.

Letting out an annoyed growl, I walked over and picked up two of the four boxes as he took the others. He then told me to follow him as I rolled my eyes and did so.

We walked through the dark forest for about another hour and it was nearly midnight. This started annoying me as I started thinking that I may get into trouble and I rather not want to. I was allowed out quite late, but after midnight, I will surely get an ear full upon arriving home.

"Alright, it's legit 11:10. Are we almost there? It is very dark and this place isn't safe during night." I said.

"Scared?" He let out a soft scoff.

"What? No. I just don't want to get stabbed and robbed." I spoke.

"If that's your concern… Then yes, we're almost there… Maybe five or ten more minutes." He said.

"Good." I spoke softly and sighed.

Rex fell silent after that as I tried speaking to him a few times before giving up.

"Just a bit more then I can finally go home..." I told myself and groaned.

When we reached the city, he lead me in dark alleyways. I wasn't sure why he didn't want to take the sidewalk like a normal Pokemon, but still, he didn't reply to me after speaking to him.

We traveled through alleyways for a little before a door was seen on the side of a building. He walked over and knocked on it a few times before it slowly opened and an unknown figured in black peaked out.

"Good… Just leave them right here..." The figure spoke to Rex.

We did what it said as we placed the boxes down near the door as the figure gave Rex something and quickly snatched the boxes and closed the door. The figure was dressed in a midnight black cloak and wore what looked like a black ski mask as I looked very concern at this point.

"Alright… Are we dealing drugs or something…? What did I get myself into?" I asked myself.

After Rex turned to face me, he just motioned to go back the way we did and I nodded.

Once we were out of there and on the streets, I looked at him.

"Alright, what was that? Felt like some kind of drug deal." I said.

"It wasn't drugs, jeez… Just simple supplies… I do this kind of stuff during night and I can ensure you I've never delivered drugs or weapons." He said.

"That's… Reassuring..." I spoke.

"I mostly deliver stuff like hardware, food and just other non dangerous items. So see…? Stop worrying..." He sounded annoyed.

He then pulled out some cash and gave me a hundred.

"There… For the help..." He said.

"Oh, um. Thanks I guess. A hundred bill is quite high." I said.

Rex shrugged.

"Might be cold and shady, but I do pay others for their help..." He spoke.

"Well, um, that's good. So… I'm free to go now, right?" I said.

Rex nodded and walked off without me, leaving me in a city I've only visited about three times. I sighed at this and just walked off and made it back home right before midnight as I entered and thankfully wasn't worried about as I didn't want to listen to it.

So just wanting to put this day behind me, I just walked up the stairs and entered my room. I looked at the money Rex has given me and placed it in a book with the other cash I kept.

"Glad no one else reads in this place… Perfect hiding spot for my money..." I said and fell onto the bed.

Sighing deeply and stretching out, I just laid there with my eyes closed.

"Such an odd Houndour honestly… Kinda odd that he does 'delivery' missions or something during nighttime. Whatever… It's Rex… Ugh. Just hope he doesn't ask for help again." I spoke to myself.

With me saying that, I just laid there and soon fell asleep...


	7. Hanging With Hunter

A week passed since helping Rex with his 'delivery' and I was just simply outside with Spark. We were just chatting while playing something on our phones.

"Hey, have you heard?" He suddenly spoke.

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

"I heard of a new massive thing opening up in Blackbird." He said.

"Thing? Gotta give me some detail." I said.

"Err… I am not sure actually… I just heard it's being built in Blackbird." He spoke.

"Hmm… Alright. So do you know what's with this place?" I asked.

"Not really. I think it's suppose to be a megaplex." He told me.

"A megaplex? Yuka doesn't have many of those so it seems quite interesting." I said.

"Right? It's suppose to be insanely huge and have like hundreds of different things. Shopping, games, movie theater and just so much more." He said.

"Interesting..." I spoke softly.

Spark nodded happily and returned to playing on his phone. We stood outside for a bit and just continued to do stuff on our phones before I suddenly say Hunter walk up to us. Spark looked at me and shrugged softly as he walked up and stared us down.

"So… Didn't expect to see you here..." He said.

"Err… I live just a block down." I said.

"Oh. Alright… Anyways, I need to talk to you." He told me.

"Me? Alright..." I replied, looking at Spark.

Spark looked at me and just shrugged again and got up, placing his phone away.

"Guess we'll meet later." He said.

"Sounds good." I spoke and got up.

Spark then walked off down to his place as I looked at Hunter. He motioned to follow him and I did so as he lead me to a more private area out of view of everyone. Once we were private and away from everything, he just looked at me for a moment. He didn't show much emotion other then annoyance or something.

"Alright… Now that we're alone… I would like to start to 'know' you." He said.

"Err, know me?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

Hunter nodded and sighed before pulling out a large bag, dropping it to the floor. He then stared at me and it felt like he was burning a hole through me with his eyes.

"Hmm… Now, I already know you are antisocial or something, so we should already fit pretty well." He said.

"Antisocial? I'm not antisocial… I just rather stay clear from everyone because it's annoying interacting… I'm just more of a gamer that simply wants to stay in their room. But then I have Spark… Dragging me places that I rather not go." I said.

"So you are 'somewhat' antisocial. I suppose I'm not either, I just hate interacting just like you… Ugh, lets just move on." He sighed.

Hunter then bent down and opened the bag and started looking around for a bit. He then pulled out a paintball rifle. Staring at him, he nearly shoved it into my chest as I took it.

"Now, we're going to have fun." He chuckled softly in a sinister tone.

"And what is this fun you speak of?" I asked.

He pulled out another, more bigger paintball gun and grabbed the bag.

"Just follow, heh..." He said.

Looking at the rifle he gave me, I just nodded slowly and followed him.

While I walked behind him, I just stared at the rifle and it looked crazy expensive. Custom paint job, multiple attachments, massive ammo mag. There was just so much to this weapon that surprised me, I didn't really show it but I was interested in it due to how decked out it appeared. Hunter kept leading me down the path as I continued to inspect the rifle.

"Cool weapon..." I finally spoke.

Hunter let out a scoff and nodded.

"It is quite an expensive weapon. Took a while to get it so you better not damage it." He said.

Hunter's voice had aggression in it and I agreed to not damage it. He nodded and just continued to walk down the path. He just kept walking for an unknown amount of time before we finally reached a broken down apartment.

"We're taking the stairs to the roof." He said.

"Hmm… Alright." I spoke.

He then walked into the apartment area and started climbing the stairs as I followed behind him. We reached the top floor and opened the fire exit door.

Once out on the roof, he walked to the ledge and looked at me, motioning me over without speaking. I followed and he started setting up his paintball gun.

"Heh, this is going to be interesting..." He said.

"And how?" I asked.

Hunter smirked and finished setting up the weapon and pointed down.

"How good is your accuracy? We're going to see how good you are." He smirked.

"Err… Alright…?" I looked at him and walked up.

Taking my rifle, he began setting it up next to his. Once he was done with mine, he looked at me.

"Alright…! Lets get this started." He kept his smirk all this time.

Slowly nodding, I got behind the rifle and used the scope on it. He then explained that we were going to try and hit the targets he set up across the street. I saw them after he told me. They were just simple targets.

"So, I'm using blue paint. You're using red. Lets see who's better…" He said.

"Sure, just tell me when to start." I replied.

Hunter then got behind his own weapon and soon exclaimed to begin.

We then began firing our weapons towards the targets. Mine was a bolt action rifle as I had to pull it back before a paintball fell into the bullet slot. I gotten pretty good at it due to gaming experience as I shot about four shots every two seconds. I used the scope the entire time as it snapped towards each target with ease as I continued firing the red balls of paint towards them.

For a paintball gun, it had some serious kickback for some reason as each shot nearly launched the rifle upwards which somewhat messed my aiming up, but I still managed to hit all targets without miss.

I just continued firing faster and faster, barely thinking as I covered targets in red paint. Hunter attempted to take over some targets by painting over my red but with my swift paw, I just continued claiming them back nearly instantly as almost all targets were red.

It didn't take long before I managed to take over all targets as Hunter called it off and looked at me.

"At least I now know you are good a sniper types..." He said.

"Eh, not my favorite weapon class, but it's much easier in real life." I said.

"Hmh. Anyways… Guess you win… Congrats." He said.

He took his weapon as I did the same with mine.

"Since you are clearly good with that rifle… I got another challenge. Follow." He said.

I nodded and followed him to the fifth floor of the apartment. He walked down the hallway and soon reached some busted out windows.

"Alright, now it's time to test your reaction." He said.

"Err… I do have to say… Why are we doing this?" I asked.

"We're just having some simple fun… And because I'm bored. Just listen." He said.

I sighed and nodded before he pointed out the window but before he spoke, a loud sound came from the staircase. Hunter rushed into cover and peaked over as I followed.

"Great… Probably the police." He sighed in annoyance.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Just follow… I sorta had a feeling this would happen so I prepared before this." He said.

Nodding slowly, he continued looking over the corner to see if anyone would come from the staircase. After nothing came for about a minute, he looked at me and hushed me before stealthily rushing towards the end of the hallway. I followed without making a sound as he went into a room. Hunter then went towards a closet and opened it slowly to prevent sound.

Once he opened it, I looked inside to notice a hole in the wall.

"I made this just for this problem." He said.

I nodded as we both fit inside the closet. He closed the closet sliding door and looked at me before squeezing in the hole. I followed him a moment louder as it traveled down a few floors.

"How is this possible? I thought these walls were thin and didn't contain much space to break down a few floors without falling to another room." I said.

"Don't question… It was partly done when I found it so I decided to make it a getaway location." He said.

"Oh, alright..." I simply said and just followed.

Hunter nodded as we soon entered a location which appeared to be the basement.

"Great, a basement..." I spoke.

"You complain a lot it appears… Just follow." He sighed and walked to the stairs.

Following, he opened the door slowly and looked out before motioning me as he walked out. I followed and we made it to the lobby before leaving the front door.

Once we were out, I sighed softly and looked at him.

"Any other ideas…?" I asked.

"Nope, with whoever in there..." He said.

"Great." I replied.

Hunter held the bag and shrugged before looking around and sighed.

"Yep… Lets just get out of here." He said.

"Alright, lead the way." I said.

Hunter then walked off as I followed for a bit as we reached a nearby fast food place. Once we ordered our food, we just sat down and ate in silent. We ate for about ten minutes before Hunter finally spoke.

"So… I might need another hideout. Maybe somewhere in the forest..." He said.

"The forest? That sounds good I suppose." I said.

"Yep. I plan on just setting up a firing range for these paintball rifles… Need to keep up to date on my aiming if I want to pull off perfect ambushes." He said.

"Ambushes? Like that one time with us when we first met…?" I asked.

"Yep. Can't wait to plan more on my new one, heh..." He chuckled with a smirk.

He then pulled out what looked like a grenade.

"This is my new device to pull ultimate pranks." He said.

"Err… Looks like a grenade." I replied to him.

"That's what it's meant to look like. Of course it won't explode or injure… I just compacted a ton of ingredients that will release a gas." He said.

"A… Gas?" I looked at him.

"Yep. It's still in the making. I plan on having a certain… Affect, heh. Non-lethal of course." He smirked.

"You are a pretty dark Zorua." I said.

"That's our kind for you… But maybe I'll get you once I finish it… Give you a test run." He said.

"As long as it isn't on me, I'm all good..." I said.

"It isn't for you. It's for your weird friend Spark." He said.

"Oh, then it's alright." I replied.

Hunter smirked and nodded, placing the grenade device back in the bag. He then returned to eating for a bit and once we finished, we got up as Hunter looked at me and pulled out a paintball pistol. He then reached it out.

"Keep this… You need to improve your aim with other weapons if you want to roll with me." He said.

Slowly taking it, I just nodded.

"Err, thanks..." I replied.

He nodded and looked down the road before looking back.

"I better get going… Got a lot of work to do with these new pranks. I'll see you around..." He said and walked off.

"Um, okay… See you around. I guess..." I replied and sighed softly.

With him now out of view, I just looked at the pistol before placing it in my bag and walked down the road.

"Hunter is an… Interesting Zorua… I know they are dark and love doing this stuff, but he's certain different..." I said.

Letting out a soft sigh, I just shrugged and walked down the road...


	8. Hanging With Leon

I walked down the road for a bit before arriving at my place. I planned on just having a chill day after what happened with Hunter.

So I just walked into my place and opened a drawer and soon pulled out my art supplies. I then walked downstairs and outside. When I got out in the front yard, I just set up my place and soon sat down.

Pulling up my box of supplies, I started unpacking it upon the table I set up. Placing the paper and everything on it along with paint and brushes, I began to draw.

There was not much going on and it was fairly peaceful as I just drew without problem. The sun wasn't too hot or anything, it was perfect weather as I just sat outside, soon putting my headphones on and turned on some music through my phone. The music was soft rock as I just focused on my piece of art.

I continued my art before I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I sighed very lightly and gently placed my brush on the table and removed my headphones, turning back to look. I looked back to see Leon who looked at me.

"Hey… Just walking by and I noticed you here. Drawing…? It's looking really good so far." He said.

"Err, thanks..." I replied.

He slowly walked to the side of me and continued to look.

"Since um… We're together, mind if you sorta help me with drawing?" He asked.

"Hmm… I… Guess." I said, sighing inside my head.

His face brighten up and smiled. I got up and pulled out another chair as he sat down, looking at me.

"Okay, just watch… I'll start with the basics." I said.

Removing my partly done painting, I just pulled out a fresh new paper and took out certain brushes and tools. He watched as I began explaining the basics to him, gently stroking the brush and creating basic shapes, lines and some other beginner things. Leon watched intensely to not miss a single detail. He just loomed over me and stayed deadly silent as I continued explaining and doing brush motions.

My paw gently stroked the paper as he continued to watch. Once I made a basic 3D style picture, he looked at me and looked very excited.

"This is amazing work for such a basic setup…!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is like novice stuff. But lets do something more." I said.

I got up and packed up my art supplies before looking at him. I told him to follow me as he quickly nodded.

We walked down the road and walked into a forest before reaching a pretty open field. It was quite grassy with flowers and all as Leon looked on in happiness, his tail wagging in enjoyment before looking at me,

"This place looks really nice!" He said.

"Yep… Anyways, I'll just explain how to do environment paintings." I said.

"Environment paintings? I… Don't think I'm ready for that." He said.

"Don't worry… I'll just teach you how to do it and you can try it in your free time." I replied to him.

"O- oh. Okay, that sounds decent." He said.

He then waited for me to set my painting stuff up. When I finished setting it up, he sat next to me and watched as I started explaining some stuff again. He listened deeply as I looked forward at the grassy field.

"Bit tricky at first… Just look around and try to remember what it looks like." I said.

Leon nodded as I scanned the field before closing my eyes and sighing softly before opening them. I then started drawing a bit, looking back up a few times as I continued to draw the picture to near perfection. Leon looked on in surprise due to how similar it looked.

"It looks like a complete copy just about!" He exclaimed.

"Yep… Just gotta focus and all." I said.

He nodded and continued to watch as I kept drawing further and soon finished the basic sketch. He looked at me as I slowly placed the brush on the table.

"And that's that. Now… How about you try it yourself? I'll walk you through it." I said.

Leon nodded as I removed the piece of paper before placing a new one on the table. I moved my spot as Leon sat down in front of the table and looked at the tools in front of him before taking a set and began slowly working.

I watched him as he tried hard to draw. It appeared his focus was on point just about as he continued hard and tried not to make mistakes.

"Maybe not that hard of a focus… Probably going to faint or something." I said.

"Sorry, just trying to not mess up." He explained and continued.

Leon looked closely at the picture and continued to draw slowly. He traced the paper in a slow motion as he drew some more. His eyes were wide and continued further and further before stopping about ten minutes later.

Looking at him, he explained he was finished as I looked over to notice his painting. It wasn't awfully terrible or good, it was around decent as I looked at him.

"Huh… I guess it isn't that bad for a newbie." I said.

"Really? Thanks… It was okay to focus due to the peaceful setting." He said.

Nodding, I took the piece of paper and looked over it some more before giving it to him.

"Since this is yours, you take it." I said.

Leon nodded and took it, carefully placing it in his bag he brought with him and looked at me.

"So what now?" He asked.

"Hmm… I guess I can teach you how to color if you want." I said.

He nodded quickly as I placed the previous picture I made back onto the table and looked at him. I told him to watch closely as I pulled out a special set of tools that I had. With soft and slow motions, I began coloring and shading in the picture. Leon just watched over my shoulder very closely while staying quiet again.

My paws were slow and perfectly steady as I continued shading the picture along with adding more colors and some of my own details as Leon watched in happiness.

"Seeing this come to life feels awesome." He said.

Giving a small nod, I just continued and after a good twenty minutes, I finished all the coloring, shading and extra details I given to it.

"This is amazing." He said.

"Thanks… Anyways..." I said and removed the page.

Leon looked at me and tilted his head.

"If you keep drawing, you can easily do quite well..." I spoke.

"I'm really gonna try." He said.

"That's good… Well, got anymore plans?" I asked.

"Err… Not really. I am just happy you taught me a bit of this." He said.

Nodding, I packed my stuff and sat down in the grassy field. Leon joined me and sat next to me. We just stayed quiet as we enjoyed the nice weather.

Leon just looked at the picture he made and did some other stuff that I didn't really mind to take note of.

"Hmm… So. What are you going to do for summer?" I asked.

"Summer, uh. I'm not really sure. I have a lot of plans." He said.

"Like what?" I asked again.

"Um, I don't know. Mostly just doing what Pokemon normally do during summer. Maybe spend a lot of time on the beach, enjoy the weather and some other stuff." He said.

"Sounds good… Probably just going to be inside most of the time for me..." I said.

"Really? That doesn't really sound fun." He said.

"Eh, I don't really like going out in the blazing heat… Yuka is just confusing. It's either ice cold or blazing hot. It's somewhat annoying..." I said.

"I guess that's true… Well, you do you. I'm going to enjoy summer." He said.

Nodding slowly, I stretched out and sighed before laying in the grassy field. Leon remained sitting and just did something on his phone as I closed my eyes and relaxed under the sun. It was quite nice as the slight breeze blew passed.

"Well… This was pretty fun." Leon suddenly spoke.

"Yep… I guess." I replied.

Leon slowly stood up and let out a soft groan as he stretched his arms before looking down at me.

"Anyways, thanks for teaching me the basics. I should be heading back now before I start getting worried about." He said.

"Hmm, alright… I'll just stay here for a bit longer." I said.

"Okay. So wanna do something later?" He asked.

"Hmm…?" I looked up at him.

"I don't know… Summer is just around the corner so maybe we can do something fun. Every summer a massive water park opens up for the season so maybe we can head there." He said.

"Sounds good to me..." I said, shrugging softly.

Leon smiled and nodded before reaching to grab his bag. Once he took it and threw it around his shoulder, he began walking back to the city. I watched as I continued laying there, seeing him wave as I slowly waved back before closing my eyes once more to just relax.

I ended up falling asleep as I awoke a bit later to see the sun setting.

Letting out a sigh, I slowly sat up and yawned before looking around. Nothing was in sight as I slowly grabbed my supplies and got up.

"Guess this place was too relaxing… Should get back home..." I spoke softly and turned.

Turning back, I began walking to the city but before I did so, something caught my eye. Something glinted to the side and I looked over. The glint appeared to have come from the ground just a few feet away as I slowly walked towards it.

When I reached to where I saw the glint, I noticed a necklace on the ground. Looking a little confused, I bent over and picked it up. The necklace had a basic chain and it had a razor sharp looking tooth hanging from it.

"Huh… Interesting little necklace. Thing looks like a fang." I spoke.

I looked over it a little and tried thinking of how this got lost here. It wasn't long however before I discovered that this necklace was actually Fang's. When we first met, I have noticed the same looking necklace around her neck.

"Hmm… Wonder what Fang was doing out here. Eh, I'll give it to her when we meet again." I told myself and placed the necklace away.

Not thinking much of the necklace, I just decided to walk home and return it upon meeting her again. So without much more, I just walked home and arrived not long after and simply walked towards the door. However, I was stopped by Leon's voice as I turned to see him running up to me.

"Hey there. I expected you'd be home by now so I just wanted to stop by to show you what I did in those three hours I was gone." He said and pulled out the picture from before.

Slowly taking it, I looked over it and noticed he had did quite a good job with coloring and shading the piece of work that he did. I gave it back and nodded.

"Not bad… Seems like you are already doing quite good." I said.

"Thanks…! It took a little to get the hang of the coloring and all though." He said.

"That's fine. Just keep working towards it and you'll get better… Anyways, I'm pretty tired so we'll talk tomorrow, alright?" I looked at him.

"Oh, okay. We'll talk tomorrow then…!" He said and placed the picture back.

Leon then ran off as I slowly walked to the door and opened it. Once I was in the house, I simply went to my bed and fell onto it before falling into a deep sleep...


	9. The Creation Of Team Star

"Lucas…!" A sudden voice jolted me from my sleep.

"H- huh… What…?" I replied groggily, annoyed.

"You have someone at the door." The voice, being my brother Vice came.

Sighing softly, I said I would be out in a moment as Vice left.

I ended up laying in bed for about two minutes before sliding off it and slowly getting up, clearly annoyed that I was awoken around six AM. I just threw on something fresh and slowly walked downstairs to the front door.

Making it to the front door, I inhaled before reaching to open the door. I expected something important, but it was just Spark as I should have figured. I let out a deep sigh and just stared at him.

"Dude… It's six in the morning… What do you want?" I asked.

"Sorry for coming so late, but I wanted to start this as soon as possible." He replied.

"Start what?" I asked again.

"Well, I got together all our friends and we're meeting at emerald park." He said.

"Ugh… For what…?" I clearly sounded annoyed to him.

"Well, um… I have this idea. Can you meet around nine? I'll explain more there." He said.

"Fine, but I'm leaving if it takes more then 30 minutes." I replied.

"Don't worry, it won't…! See you then!" He said and ran off.

I stood with the door opened for a moment as I thought of what he could want from me. I didn't bother to think much as I just closed the door, walked back to my room, and fell back asleep, setting an alarm before I did so.

When the alarm went off around 8:30, I just quickly got ready and sighed, walking to the door and walking out to emerald park.

The walk was uneventful thankfully as I reached the park and sat there for about ten minutes before I saw Spark run up as he noticed me not long after. He waved as I slowly waved back. When he reached me, he seemed excited that I was pretty early.

"Glad you got here a bit early. Now we just wait for our other friends." He said.

"I guess..." I said.

Spark nodded and sat with me and in the next twenty minutes, they came one by one. Once everyone was here, Spark jumped up happily and looked around.

"Okay…! I brought all of you here because I thought of something yesterday night." He said.

Everyone looked at him as Spark wrapped his tail around him.

"The thing I thought about was that we should make our own little team!" He exclaimed.

"Team? Why would you want to be apart of a team? Like… For sports or something?" I asked.

"Not for sports. I mean just an exploration team or even more!" He exclaimed again.

"Hmm… Why should I care?" I looked at him.

"Well… I was planning on you being our leader of the team. You can name it and everything." He said.

"Me as leader? Seriously…? I guess it makes since because you'll most likely do bad as a leader." I spoke.

"Huh…?! Well, um, I won't be a complete awful leader…" He looked away before snapping back.

"A- anyways! What do you say everyone?" He looked around.

Our friends mumbled as Hunter and Rex appeared to not really care. The others who were speaking among each other slowly agreed and said it could be a fun experience. They then all turned towards me as I looked towards Hunter and Rex. They just shrugged and told me they didn't really care if they were apart of a team or not and they'll just follow whatever we pick.

"Well? It appears everyone seems to like the idea." He said.

Looking around one last time, I sighed and nodded slowly.

"Fine, we'll be apart of a 'team' just for your amusement." I said.

Spark seemed very happy to hear I accepted and jumped up.

"Sweet! A team of eight with Lucas as our leader. So, leader, what do you wanna call our team?" He asked, his tail still around his body.

"Err… I suppose we can go with Team Star." I said.

"Team Star? Sounds like an awesome name…! Okay! From now on, we're called Team Star!" Spark exclaimed happily.

"Since you're our leader of this team now… What should it be about?" Eclipse bumped into the conversation.

"How should I know? Spark just dropped it onto me so suddenly… Give me at least a week to plan what our team is about and all." I said.

Eclipse nodded and gently hugged Shine as they all grouped up as we began relaxing at the park.

"Since we're here however… I suppose this park could be our official team hangout." I said.

"Emerald Park being our hangout? Sounds perfect!" Spark said and sat next to me again.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good." Leon joined.

Everyone then told me that it was a good idea as well. I wasn't sure why they agreed since some lived miles away it appears, but that didn't bother me, at least they all agreed so I didn't have to find the most amazing and perfect spot ever for our hangout.

Anyways, we started to just relax there as Spark seemed the most excited as he pulled out his phone and began doing some stuff. He didn't speak or do anything, just doing something on his phone as I just relaxed there.

While Spark was doing this stuff on his phone, Shine slowly approached me. She looked at me slowly as I stared back with slight confusion.

"Hey, um..." She spoke weakly and looked to the side.

"Err, hey. Something on your mind?" I asked.

"S- sorta… I just… Was wondering if I could stay over at your place..." She said.

"Again? I don't mind." I told her.

A small smile appeared on her face as she gently hugged me.

"T- thanks… I already told Eclipse and he was okay with it..." She said.

Nodding, I allowed her to hug my arm as I looked over to Eclipse who nodded at me.

"She clearly has taken a liking to you. Glad she is somewhat getting out there." He spoke.

"Yeah..." I replied and looked to Shine.

Shine continued to hug my arm as her eyes were closed, letting out soft whimpers, feeling her shiver softly.

"Okay…!" Spark's voice came.

"This is going to be pretty sweet. Since you need some time to get our team info in order… Lets just do something." He said.

"Do something? I don't know… I just want to go home now." I spoke.

"Aw, seriously? It is a very nice morning. We should totally do something…!" He said.

"Ugh… Why can't we just do something later? I'm just tired..." I replied.

"Man, alright… Anyone wanna explore or something?" Spark looked around.

Only three, which were Hunter, Rex and Leon joined him as the others told him they had plans they needed to do.

"A party of four? Oh well… Anyways, lets get going!" Spark said.

He then walked off as the three followed him, leaving the others with me. I looked at them and suddenly remembered the necklace. I gently removed Shine from my arm and walked up to Fang who was just doing her own thing. When she looked up to me, she suddenly looked away quickly.

"O- oh, hey…" She spoke.

"Hey, err… I found something yesterday." I said.

"Found? What did you find?" She looked at me slowly.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the necklace and put it in front of her. Her eyes looked surprised and quickly took it but not forcefully. She let out a small smile and placed it around her neck.

"Y- you found it…?! T- thanks a lot for finding it for me. It's kinda a… Charm of some sort for me." She said.

"No problem… Glad it was reflective or else I wouldn't have seen it." I told her.

Fang smiled and hugged me gently but quickly ripped herself off and looked a little embarrassed. She stumbled with her words and let out a small giggle before looking at me again very shyly.

"W- well, um… Thanks. Means a lot you found it." She tapped her index fingers together.

"Yeah, no problem again. Anyways…" I spoke, looking at everyone.

"So… What do you wanna do everyone?" I asked.

Eclipse, Shine and Fang just thought for a moment before Eclipse spoke.

"Eh, I think I should just head home. I have some projects that I need to get finished before tonight." He said.

"Yeah, I think I should head home as well… My parents had some plans to head someplace and I kinda want to go." Fang said.

I shrugged and told me it was fine.

"I- I guess I'm the only one staying with Lucas… We're… Going to his place and all." Shine weakly said.

"Just make sure to stay close to him, alright?" Eclipse told her.

"I- I know..." She said and looked down before getting up.

Shine gently leaned against me as the two said their farewells before walking off in different directions. I then looked at Shine who looked pretty sad as I gently rubbed her back and told her to follow me. Shine just simply nodded slowly and walked alongside me, not removing herself from my side during the duration of our walk. She shivered softly and continued rubbing her head against me.

"You doing alright?" I asked.

"Y- yeah… Just kinda want to spend time with you..." She said.

"I don't really mind." I told her.

"Thanks… It's weird, but..." She stopped for a moment.

"It's… Weird, but, um… Being with you makes me feel better…" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't really know… Weird, isn't it?" She said softly.

"It isn't weird. Like I said before, you can tell me anything." I said.

She let out a soft smile and nodded as we continued to walk down the road and soon reached my place. I entered it as Shine slowly followed. Looking at her and closing the door, I walked forward and nearly ran into my mother as I stumbled back.

"Jeez, watch where you're going, heh." My mother let out a soft giggle.

"Sorry… Um..." I looked at Shine.

"Who is this? I don't think we met." She asked.

"Oh, err… This is Shine. She asked if she could come over." I said.

"Ah. Well, nice to meet you, Shine." My mother said, looking at Shine.

Shine smiled shyly and leaned against my arm.

"A shy one? That's okay. Hope you two are getting along." She said.

"I guess you can say that. We're gonna be in our room." I said.

My mother nodded and walked off to the living room as I looked at Shine and took her paw slowly and walked upstairs. We then walked upstairs and once we were in my room, she slowly sat on my bed and looked at me slowly.

"Your mom seems nice..." She said.

"Yeah, she kinda is but very protective and stuff." I told her.

Shine looked down and nodded.

"My mom used to be very caring..." She closed her eyes and shivered.

"Hey, don't worry… I'm here." I said, placing my paw on her shoulder.

Shine nodded slowly and hugged me, whimpering softly. My paw gently rubbed her head as she continued to shake softly. I soon moved her head to face me and stared at her.

"I'm here, alright? Just… Try and relax and all." I told her.

"O- okay… Sorry..." She shivered.

Shine softly removed from me and sat there, looking down with her paws on her lap. She stayed quiet for a bit as I got up. She very slowly looked up at me but still remained quiet.

"Need anything? Food, drink? I'll get it for you." I told her.

"U- um… W- would be nice getting something t- to drink." She spoke.

Nodding, I walked downstairs and got herself some water before walking back up. I gave it to her as she smiled softly and began drinking it very slowly. After she finished half of it, she gently looked up to me.

"Thanks… A- anyways, can we maybe watch something…?" She asked.

"Like a movie? Sure, if you want." I told her.

She smiled and nodded. I nodded back and looked through the hundreds of movies I had in my room. When I settled on one that I was sure she would've liked, I put it into my gaming console and played it. I closed my blinds and threw over the curtains to make it as dark as possible.

After that, I sat down with her as she snuggled against me and laid there, starting to watch it with me...


	10. Helping A Certain Friend

The hours passed without much happening. When I looked over, I noticed Shine was looking very tired as she could barely keep her eyes open. I gently rubbed her head as she breathed lightly and appeared to instantly passed out upon me doing so.

"Heh… Guess she's out for now..." I told myself.

I slowly got up and muted the TV before covering her with a blanket. I then walked downstairs just to relax for a bit as the sun started setting.

During the time I was relaxing, I suddenly received a call from my phone. Taking out my phone and sighing softly, I noticed it was Eclipse. Thinking he wanted to check on Shine, I picked up.

"You need something?" I asked.

"Oh, um, not really… I was just wondering how you are Shine are doing." He said, confirming my question.

"She's doing fine. Ended up falling asleep after watching a movie for a bit." I told him.

"Ah. Good seeing how close she's became to you already." He said.

"Yeah… Not sure why though." I replied.

"I'm sure she just feels like you can protect her or something like that." He said.

"I guess so… Anyways, where are you? Still at home?" I asked.

"Err… Sorta at a science thing at the moment. Some sort of showing and thought I could get some interesting components for certain projects." He said.

"Oh, alright… Have fun I suppose." I said.

"I am. Well, I better get going. Glad to hear Shine is doing okay." He said.

He then hung up as I placed my phone to the side.

"Man… Eclipse is very protective of her. Calling so soon." I shrugged it off.

Without much more thought about the call, I just continued relaxing for a bit and before I knew it, it was nighttime. Around 11 at night, I suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs and when I looked, I noticed it was Shine with the blanket I gave her over her shoulders. She was looking down softly, still looking pretty tired as she noticed me on the couch and walked over. Once she sat, she stayed quiet for a bit and I wasn't sure what to tell her as the silence was quite awkward. I just looked forward at the TV as I watched for a bit longer. Shine remained to not speak but she did lean against my arm and closed her eyes slowly. It took a bit of us just watching TV but finally Shine spoke softly.

"Lucas…?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"Um… I have something to ask you..." She said.

"Yeah?" I spoke and stared at her still.

"Um… I was thinking that when tomorrow comes… Can we go to a certain spot?" She slowly looked up to me.

"A spot?" I asked.

"Y- yeah… It's a spot I used to go to a few years ago..." She said.

"Well, err… Sure, if you give me the location." I told her.

Shine slowly nodded and fell silent again before asking for a piece of paper. I got up slowly and returned with a notepad for her. She slowly took it and started writing down something. Once she finished, she slowly ripped the paper out of the notepad and slowly gave it to me. I took it and looked at it, being a location that I never heard of before.

"Never heard of this place, but sure. We can head there in the morning if you want." I said.

"T- that would be nice..." She replied and smiled softly.

Nodding at her, I got up and looked at her.

"You should probably get some sleep, I'll be heading to sleep pretty soon." I said.

"O- okay..." She softly spoke and got up.

Shine got up and held the blanket close to her as she slowly walked back upstairs and into my room. I watched as I heard my door open and closed. When she closed the door, I just grabbed something to drink and headed upstairs. Entering my room, I noticed Shine wrapped in a ball with the blanket. Slowly walking in, I placed my drink next to my bed as I took off my shirt and got into bed and covering myself up. Letting out a yawn, I closed my eyes slowly and fell asleep as I felt Shine slowly inching towards me and soon laying right next to me.

The next morning came and I awoke to notice Shine nearly on top of me, still wrapped in the blanket tightly. I slowly removed her and placed her on my side before slowly getting up. I didn't want to wake Shine up, so I used the bathroom downstairs to take a shower and once I finished and got dressed, I walked back up to Shine and she was still out.

Slowly walking up to her, I gently shook her and it didn't take long until she groggily awoke and opened her eyes to look at me. She stayed quiet and kept looking at me.

"Doing alright? It's morning." I said.

Shine nodded weakly and sat up, unwrapping herself from the blanket.

"N- needed some rest… Feels a little better now..." She softly spoke

"That's good. So want to eat and then head to the place you wanna go?" I asked.

"Y- yeah." She said and got up.

I followed as she walked downstairs and sat at the table slowly, looking down.

"So… What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"U- um… It doesn't matter… Eclipse mostly just make pancakes or something..." She said.

"Pancakes it is then." I spoke softly.

I walked over and pulled out a box of pancake mix as I began mixing it then soon cooking it. I made three and once I finished, I placed it down in front of Shine as she slowly ate them. I wasn't as hungry, so I just allowed her to eat while I did my own things.

It wasn't long until she finished as she soon walked up to me after cleaning.

"Feeling better? Lets get going, well, if you're ready." I said.

"I- I'm ready..." She simply replied.

"Oh, then lets get going." I told her.

I opened the door and walked out as Shine followed. Closing and locking the front door, I turned to her and motioned to the side before walking down the sidewalk as she trailed behind. We continued walking down the road and after twenty minutes of walking, we reached the location she wanted to go too.

The area that we arrived at had a giant tree surrounded by a forest. The massive tree cleared all other trees as it looked ancient.

"Jeez..." I softly spoke.

Looking at the massive tree, I noticed tons of apples hanging from the branches. There were like hundreds just hanging there.

"I don't really know what this tree is called… My parents used to call it the 'Tree Of Life'." She said.

"Tree of life, hmm? It does look really amazing I gotta admit." I said.

Shine slowly nodded and walked to the large tree before sitting under it. I followed her as I sat next to her and just looked around. The tree's thick branches and leaves caused it to shade nearly the entire field around the forest and it felt very cold due to how little sun could break through it. The cold didn't bother me as I enjoyed the cool weather most of the time but not during winter. Winter sucks honestly in this region. Anyways, I just sat there for a bit and looked around. Shine noticed me looking around and slowly looked at me.

"Um… How do you like it…?" She asked.

"The location? It does seem really nice." I said.

"I really like it… It's peaceful and always make me feel better..." She told me.

"Yeah, understand why." I said.

She smiled softly and gently rubbed against me. She just closed her eyes and laid against me for a bit as we just chatted slightly. Shine spoke softly and continued to rub against me a bit.

"So, err… I think we should get to know each other better." I said.

"Huh…? That sounds okay… What do you want to know…?" She looked at me slowly.

Not wanting to ask her about her parents, I just decided to keep it contained.

"So… You and Eclipse. How long have you known each other?" I asked.

"We've actually been friends since birth almost… He's like a brother to me..." She said.

"I can see. Eclipse seems to care a lot about you." I told her.

"Yeah. He pretty much gives me everything I want..." She said.

"Huh. Well, anyways, what do you do in your free time?" I asked her.

"N- nothing really… I just stay in my room and watch TV and stuff. Sometimes I do work with Eclipse since he needs help with projects sometime. But other then that… I mostly just stay in my room..." She said.

"Eh, if you ever want to get out more, just contact me… Don't mind taking time for you." I told her.

"T- thanks…" She softly replied.

Her head snuggled against my side as her tail wrapped around her leg. She just remained here for a bit as she just kept quiet and stared into the distance. After ten minutes has passed, I looked at Shine and rubbed her side.

"So… Feeling better laying here?" I asked.

"Y- yeah… Just really peaceful for me..." She spoke softly.

"Yeah. Hmm. I am wonder." I spoke.

Shine looked at me slowly.

"There is a place I used to go to when I was younger. Maybe we can head there and you could maybe have some fun." I said.

"What about Eclipse…?" She replied.

"Eh, I'll call him and get it sorted. I'm sure he won't mind if you are with me." I said.

"O- okay. Sure… I kinda want to get out more anyways… Well… Eclipse thinks I should..." She said.

I nodded and slowly got up. Shine remained laying there as I just stretched and walked around for a moment, just staring at the pretty amazing view.

"Lucas…?" Shine's voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Hmm…?" I turned to face her.

Shine was sitting and looking down. After a moment of silent, she slowly looked up and at me. She then slowly got up and walked towards me. Looking at her a bit confused, she just walked towards me and soon fell into me. Her arms gently wrapped around my torso and she shook softly.

"I- I hope it's true..." She said.

"True?" I spoke.

"I hope it's true that you won't leave me..." She said, shaking softly.

"You… Don't have to worry about that." I said.

Her grip tighten around me and kept shaking softly.

"Don't have to worry about me leaving you..." I told her.

Shine shook and nodded. Her arms kept around me tightly still as she gently rubbed her head against my chest. I rubbed her head slowly as she began calming slowly. Once she calmed down enough, she slowly departed and looked at me.

"T- thanks..." She said.

"Yeah, no problem." I replied.

"Do you… Want to do something…?" She asked.

"Eh, it's still day out, so I guess." I said.

She smiled softly as I pulled out my phone.

"Okay… Now that I remember..." I spoke softly.

Thinking about Eclipse, I decided to call him. He answered and we greeted each other.

"Hey, err, Eclipse…? Still at that science event?" I asked.

"Yeah. It lasts like three or so days." He said.

"Ah… Where is this event?" I asked again.

"It's in Snowflake City. It's really hard to miss since nearly the entire city is apart of it." He said.

"Alright, thanks..." I replied.

"Why do you ask?" He sounded confused.

"Eh, just wanted to know and all." I simply replied.

"Oh, alright. Anyways, how is Shine doing?" He asked.

"Doing good. We're just at this 'Tree Of Life' location." I told him.

"Tree of life? I remember Shine lead me there. It is a really beautiful area. Anyways, I've gotta get back to something. Glad that Shine is doing okay." He said.

"Alright, we'll talk later." I spoke.

"Sounds good. Talk later." Eclipse said and hung up.

Looking at my phone after he hung up, I looked up at Shine and placed my phone away.

"Hey, I've got someplace we can go. Wanna go now?" I asked.

Shine slowly nodded as I told her to follow me. We then walked through the forest and towards where Eclipse was...


	11. The Phoenix

We walked down the road as Shine snuggled against my arm. Shine wasn't sure where we were going as we continued traveling towards Snowflake. Snowflake City was quite a large city and had a large building in the middle of it.

Anyways, the city was decent and clean and the crime is quite low. So as we kept traveling, we soon reached the city and Shine looked up at me.

"Snowflake…?" She asked, confused.

"Yep… Come on." I said.

Shine slowly nodded and followed close as we entered the city. The city was packed as the streets were full of Pokemon doing their own things. Shine looked a bit nervous but I reassured her, telling her to stay close. Shine shook softly and nodded, nearly pressing her entire body against me. We just continued going further into the city as Shine felt a bit better with being this close to me. I wasn't really sure where I was going as the streets were just so full and had all this advance electronics and items, all that major science stuff.

As we continued further, I started to wonder where Eclipse would most likely be. I started thinking that he might have his own showcase since he creates all this high tech objects.

"Hmm… Alright… Lets try to go down the line." I told myself.

Grabbing Shine's paw softly, I started to push through the crowd. The crowd was thick as I held tight on Shine to make sure we were separated. I hated crowded areas, but I wanted to find Eclipse.

"Hmm… Not here… Or there. Or there… Or… There… Ugh..." I groaned.

Shine looked at me and tilted her head as I just told her to follow still.

"Okay… Where is Eclipse, hmm…" I told myself and looked around.

There were so many areas as I pushed further and deeper into the crowd. Shine still looked nervous but I didn't explain to her yet. I continued to look but others blocked my view. Thankfully however, I noticed something. Ears with yellow rings over the group of Pokemon.

"Hope this is him." I told myself.

Pushing the last twenty feet or so, I finally found Eclipse. He was at a stage showing off his projects as I looked at Shine who now looked extremely confused. She stared at me and spoke softly.

"W- why did we come here to find Eclipse…?" She asked.

"It's alright. I just want to get something from him." I told her.

"O- oh… Okay." She spoke and followed me slowly.

With my paw still holding onto her, I walked to Eclipse. He didn't noticed us until we were just inches from his stand. When he did notice us, he looked surprised and put his showcase on hold and motioned us to come with him. Shine slowly looked at me as I lead her towards the backstage where Eclipse went. Once we entered the backstage, Eclipse turned and looked at me. He looked a bit confused and soon looked at Shine who slowly walked to him. Shine then hugged him softly as Eclipse did the same and once they were finished, he returned to staring at me.

"What are you two doing here? Not that I'm complaining… Nice seeing Shine after a day without her." He spoke.

"Well, err… After that call, I wanted to visit to ask for something." I said.

"Ask for something? Well sure, ask away." He replied.

"Lets talk in private for a moment." I said.

"Oh, alright… Follow me then." Eclipse told me.

Telling Shine I would be back in just a moment, I followed Eclipse deeper into the backstage and once we were far enough, I looked at him.

"Alright, so… I wanted to ask you something." I told him.

"And what should that be?" He asked.

"I am sorta looking for some moon dust." I said.

"Moon dust?" He looked confused.

"Yeah… It's for a project of my own." I said.

"Well, um… Moon dust is extremely rare." He told me.

"Ugh, I know that. But you're an Umbreon, right? Can't you do something like that?" I asked.

"Well, kinda. Give me a second." He said and walked out of view.

Eclipse was gone for a bit, most likely five minutes before returning with a jar full of glittering dust.

"I can't produce moon dust even if I am an Umbreon, so… But this is however moon dust. This wasn't cheap either since it actually came from the moon as I was told, so use it wisely." He said.

I took it and sighed softly.

"I know Umbreon's can't produce that stuff. Just… You know what, never mind. Thanks..." I told him.

"Of course. I sorta use this dust to fuel my projects and all. What do you need with it?" He asked.

"You'll find out in a day or two. I'll call when it's done." I said.

"Oh… Alright, anyways, need anything else?" He asked.

"Eh, one last thing. What about Shine? Want me to take her with me? We'll most likely head back to my place to begin this project of mine." I said.

"Hmm… If you don't mind, you can continue hanging out with her. It just makes me happy to see her getting out there and all, so yeah, if you want." He said.

"Alright, then I guess I'll take her for a bit longer and will probably bring her back to your place before night." I told him.

"Okay! I will be home around six or so. Anyways, I gotta get back to my showcase." He said.

"Sounds good. See you later." I said.

Eclipse nodded and smiled softly, his rings slightly glowing in happiness as he walked back to the showcase. I followed him out to see him hug Shine one more time and told her something before returning in front of the giant crowd. I looked at Shine and walked up to her as she let out a weak smile, gently hugging my arm like she does often. I told her if she was ready and she nodded. We then exited out the back of the city to prevent being swarmed by the crowd again. Once we left the city without much problem, I started to make my way back to my place. Shine continued to snuggle me softly as she followed. Her eyes looked up to me and sparkled softly like gems.

"S- so, um..." She spoke.

"Um… W- where are we going now?" She asked.

"We're heading back to my place just for a project." I told her.

"Oh, okay..." She said.

Shine then fell silent as we just walked down the road and once we reached my place, I walked into the backyard and pulled out a large extendable table. Shine helped me unfold it as I expanded it across the backyard. Once we had it set up, I covered it with a thin blanket that I could easily throw away since they were cheap. After that, I began placing down certain objects and items like water, chemicals, food dye, and other random stuff. The table at this point was full of random things as Shine looked at me, unsure at what I was doing. She stood a few feet away as I scanned over the table and all of it's content.

"Alright… This seems good." I told myself.

I checked over everything and all seemed to be in order.

"Yep, seems perfect." I spoke.

I then pulled up a chair and removed the dust from my bag, placing it on the table and gently removing the top to it.

"What are you doing?" Shine asked.

"You'll see." I said and pulled my phone out.

Calling Spark, I explained for him to come by and he agreed, saying he'll be there in a few minutes. When I placed my phone down, it was only like two minutes until Spark ran into the backyard. He panted heavily and looked like he was going to faint.

"Jeez… I didn't mean to get here instantly..." I said.

Spark tried speaking but was unable too due to how out of breath he was. I sighed and just motioned him to a chair. He stumbled to it and sat down, panting heavily still and tried to breath. Once he finally managed to catch his breath, he slowly looked at me.

"S- so, um… What are we doing?" He asked.

"Well, I've been thinking..." I spoke.

Spark looked at me and tilted his head.

"I want to make something for our team since we're now in one..." I said.

"Oh?" He looked a bit interested.

"Yep. We're making a logo." I told him.

"A logo? Sweet! Lets do it!" He said.

"Um, sure… Anyways, I got this dust off of Eclipse which will spice our logo up." I said.

Spark nodded happily and looked around with all the content. While he did this, I just pulled out a piece of paper and looked around.

"Alright… We'll first do whatever we can to make the perfect logo. Then I'll bring this to someone and they'll do the rest." I said.

"Sounds good! Anyways, lets do this!" He said.

Nodding slowly, I began drawing out the area. Spark watched over me as I drew the basics of a three dimensional star. Shine just sat there and watched just like Spark as I continued drawing the star icon. The star quickly turned into some other stuff to make a pretty sick design which Spark agreed with. It took about two hours or so as I finished the design as it looked like a phoenix with a star through it.

"Whoa, this looks pretty awesome! Looks like Moltres!" Spark exclaimed.

"Yep. So, time to decorate." I said.

Spark perked up and quickly grabbed the jar of dust. He then began grabbing a bit and covering parts of the picture. I watched as he covered parts of the wings and star shape with the dust. Once he was finished however, I stopped him before he continued. He looked at me and whined softly.

"Alright… So lets not just cover it in dust, alright?" I said.

"Fine." He whined softly.

With him holding back his urge, I just started to do some stuff. I carefully added more details and it was starting to look very good. Using certain tools and stuff, I just colored it and did some more that really brought it to life it felt like.

"Eh, I gotta admit… Pouring random dust in certain areas seem to add some pretty cool stuff. So, err, good job Spark." I said.

Spark wagged his tail softly and nodded, smiling.

"Y- yeah, this looks really cool." Shine spoke softly.

Nodding, I began filling the rest of the area with colors and other things like sparkles, dust, and some other random pieces of items.

It took a bit more and finally I finished. It looked very cool at this point as I scanned over the picture and left it where it was.

"Alright, lets not touch it." I told them.

"Yeah, best not too. At least until it dries." He said.

Nodding, I just left it where it was and looked at Shine who smiled softly.

"This looks really awesome… I'm sure our other teammates will find this an awesome icon." Shine said softly.

"Think so? That's good… We'll show them in a day or two." I told them.

The two nodded and just looked over the picture as I cleaned the area nearby to prevent anything happening to the picture. Once I cleaned the area around the picture, I just kept it where it was as I looked at the two. They seemed to like the logo a lot and it was nice that they liked it.

"Anyways… Want to do something while we wait?" I asked.

"Yeah…!" Spark exclaimed.

"So what to do?" I asked.

"Um… We could play games or something. Shine? You into gaming?" Spark asked her.

"U- uh… I'm not really good at them… But sure." She said softly.

Spark nodded and looked at me. I shrugged and got up, walking into the house as the two followed. We then walked up to my room and turned the console on as the three of us played while we waited for the picture to dry...


	12. Some Free Time

A decent amount of time passed before I decided to stop our gaming session for a moment to check on the picture. The two stayed behind as I walked downstairs and out the backdoor to the table.

Looking at the picture, it was completely dry and I took it carefully to make sure not to damage it. Once I walked inside with it and placed it on the table, I just looked at it before pulling my phone out and taking a picture. With me sending it to someone, I just simply placed the phone back in my pocket and walked upstairs. Spark and Shine were just talking and looked at me upon me entering the room.

"So did it dry?" Spark asked.

"Yep… Just took it inside and all. Now we just wait a little bit longer." I said.

"Dang, I hate waiting, but okay..." Spark sighed softly.

Nodding, I just walked back to my seat and the three of us resumed gaming.

We played the game for a bit before I felt my phone buzz. So pausing it for a moment, I took my phone out and noticed it was the one who I sent the picture to. Spark looked over and looked confused.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"It's a company who makes icons into clothing… Since we're a 'team' now, I guess we should have something to show that we are in a team or something. So this company is making shirts with this logo on it for a fairly cheap price for eight pieces." I said.

"Oh dang, that's sweet! I am sure everyone will be hyped seeing their new clothing!" Spark exclaimed.

"Lets hope… Anyways, lets just continue playing." I said.

Spark nodded as we continued to play.

A few hours passed before we decided to stop for now. Shine was already passed out on my bed, curled into a ball and sleeping peacefully. Spark got up as he walked downstairs as I just sat there. Sitting back into my chair, I just sighed softly and looking around slowly.

"Hmm..."

"I could maybe get some stuff done..." I told myself.

With me just shrugging, I just got up and looked at Shine who still slept and didn't show any signs of waking up. Not wanting to wake her up, I quietly left the room and walked downstairs. Looking around, I noticed Spark sitting at the kitchen table as I walked up to him.

"Hey, this is a really cool piece of art." He said.

"Yeah… So… What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I am not really sure." He replied.

"Not really sure? Don't you have some stuff to do at home?" I asked again.

"Not really. I was just doing some random stuff before you called me." He told me.

"Oh, alright… So what do you wanna do?" I looked at him.

"Hmm… I am a little unsure. We could maybe just watch something." He said.

"Err, sure, I guess." I said.

Spark nodded and walked to the couch as I followed and turned the TV on. We then began watching for a bit. An hour passed and then two and once the third hour came, I got up due to me hearing my phone going off. I walked over to the table and looked to noticed it was the company who I sent the picture to. They confirmed my order for eight shirts with the logo I sent them as I replied just simply saying 'sounds good'.

After doing that, I just placed my phone back down to charge as I walked up to Spark and looked at him. He looked back.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"The company again confirming my order… Should take about two days or so for it to arrive in the mail." I said.

"Sweet. I am pretty excited and hope it fits us." He said.

"I am sure it will… Looking at everyone, it seems we are nearly the same shirt size, so..." I replied.

"That's true… We have the same shirt size. Anyways, what are we gonna do now?" He asked.

"Eh, it's getting pretty late. Maybe best to stay inside for now." I said.

"Oh, alright. Well… Mind if I spend the night? I'm pretty sure our parents are cool with it." He said.

"Err, I guess. Call your mom just to make sure it's alright..." I told him.

Spark nodded and jumped up, pulling out his phone and began calling. While he did this, I just walked to the kitchen and began cooking some stuff. When Spark finished, he said it was alright as I nodded, continuing to cook my food. When I finished cooking my food, I just walked to the table and started eating as Spark joined me. He seemed quite excited to spend the night for some reason. I didn't really think much of it since Spark is always like this.

"Anyways!" Spark suddenly exclaimed.

"Want to do something or just relax?" He asked.

I sighed.

"I am not sure… I am sorta wanting to get some sleep." I said.

"Oh, alright. I guess we'll just get some rest shortly then." He said.

Spark then walked off as I finished eating and cleaned up. After doing so, I walked up to Spark as he was laying on the couch just playing on his phone. I sat next to him and sighed softly, stretching out. Spark didn't really speak and just continued playing on his phone for a bit as I closed my eyes and before knowing it, I fell asleep right there.

I slept for quite a while as I slept all night and woke up around noon. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned, feeling my body pained from sleeping like that all night long.

"U- ugh..." I groaned again and slowly stood up.

Feeling pretty awful and drained, I tried making my way upstairs which took a minute as I slowly walked up to my room. Upon entering the room, I noticed Shine sitting there. Spark was next to her as they spoke to each other but they quickly looked up at me upon me entering my room.

"Hey, you're finally up." Spark said.

"Yep..." I said.

"Well, we were just talking about what to do and all." He said.

"And found something to do?" I looked at him.

"Not yet. We were sorta planning on just walking to the docks in Snowflake." He said.

"The docks? Why?" I asked.

"Eh, it has quite a nice beach and all." He said.

"Um, alright. I might stay here." I told him.

"Aw, why? I thought the three of us could go together." He told me.

"I would but I kinda just want to relax." I said.

"Come on…! Lets have some fun." He said.

Sighing softly, I just walked to my desk.

"It could be fun..." Shine said softly.

"I don't know, just want to do some stuff." I said.

Spark nodded and looked down before looking at Shine. Spark then walked up to me and told me I should come still. I let out another sigh and closed my eyes.

"Fine, fine..." I said.

Spark smiled softly and hugged me from behind as he departed quickly and ran to Shine as he talked about some stuff that I didn't really bother to listen too. While the two talked, I just worked on something real quick and once I finished, I just walked to Spark and told him I was ready. Spark smiled and nodded, grabbing Shine's paw and pulling her up slowly. Shine gently leaned against him as Spark looked at me before telling me to follow. I sighed and nodded as he walked downstairs with Shine. I followed him slowly as I grabbed my bag while Spark opened the front door. The three of us walked out and started walking down the street to Snowflake.

We walked for a little before arriving to the city as it cleared up quite a lot from yesterday. I was sorta glad there weren't many Pokemon here then before since we could actually walk around now.

So with that, we simply walked down the road without being trapped by hundreds of Pokemon. With us being able to walk without problem, we walked to the docks easily. Once we reached the docks, Spark let go of Shine and ran to the edge of it, looking forward to the massive ocean ahead. I followed him and stood next to him and stared out. The ocean sparkled and it looked quite nice.

"So… We're here now. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Lets just have fun! This is a pretty nice setting honestly." He said.

"I guess..." I replied.

Looking back at Shine, she was just sitting on a bench as I tilted my head and walked to her. I sat next to her as she instantly laid her head against my arm.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Huh…? N- no… Just thinking about some stuff..." She spoke softly.

"Um, alright. You sure?" I asked again.

Shine nodded slowly and rubbed against my arm.

"Alright then. So want to do something?" I looked at her.

"Um… I am unsure… I wonder if Eclipse is still here..." She said.

"We can go search if you want." I told her.

"I would like that..." She said.

Nodding, I got up and took her paw. She slowly stood up and looked at me before we walked down the docks and towards the main center of the city. We walked around the streets for a bit as I kept an eye out for Eclipse. I decided to visit the same area that I saw his stand at yesterday so that's where I headed.

When we reached the area, I noticed the stand was no longer there as I looked around.

"Hmm… Not here. But it does look like some stuff is still here so maybe he's unpacking..." I said.

Shine slowly looked at me as I began searching around the place for Eclipse. It was quite empty as I continued to search.

I searched for a moment before spotting Eclipse leaving a building with a few boxes that pretty much blocked his vision. I walked up to him and took some boxes so he could see where he was going. This caused him to jump however but quickly looked glad.

"H- hey, nice to see you here." He said.

"Yep… Spark decided to bring us here." I told him.

"Oh. Anyways, glad to see you here actually. Now I have some help." He said.

"Err, sure." I replied.

"Well, follow me so we can get these boxes set and ready to go." He told me.

Nodding at him, he lead me to a truck as he placed them inside it. I placed them next to his boxes as he pulled the door down and locked it in place. He let out a sigh while stretching before looking at me and smiling.

"Thanks for that… Was sorta afraid I'd trip or something since these boxes had very expensive items in it." He said.

"Yeah, sure, no problem… Anyways, Shine wanted to see you so that's why we're here instead of the docks like Spark wanted to go." I said.

"Ah." Eclipse simply said and walked to Shine.

I watched and sat on the truck's bumper as Eclipse spoke to Shine as the two hugged. I didn't really bother their interaction so I just simply pulled out my phone and began texting Spark to tell him I would be there in a moment since Shine wanted to find Eclipse. He sent back a simple 'Okay' and that was that. After that, I placed my phone away and looked up. Eclipse and Shine kept talking for a moment before Eclipse walked up to me.

"Hey, Shine decided she wanted to head back with me. It's not you or anything, she just kinda want to get some sleep and all." He said.

"Oh, alright, that's fine. I'll just do whatever with Spark." I said.

Eclipse nodded and walked back to Shine as they walked off together. I got off the bumper as the truck soon drove off as the two disappeared around the corner. After that, I walked to Spark and explained what happened to Shine. He seemed fine with it.

"That's okay. She's been with you for like a day or two so… Anyways, lets go!" He said.

Spark then ran off as I followed behind him, feeling like today will be quite painful...


	13. Back Home

Spark ran down the shoreline as I followed him. He seemed quite happy to be on the beach even though we were on the beach not long back.

He continued running down the beach and soon tripped, falling into the sand but tried playing it off as he quickly got onto his back and prop his legs up with his arms behind his head.

"Real smooth..." I said.

"Huh? That's what I planned all along…! Anyways, come join me!" He said.

"Sure, whatever." I replied and walked over.

Getting near him, I just sat next to him. Spark wrapped his tail around his leg and just stared at the ocean for a bit. He just stayed quiet and I was quite tired for some reason as my eyes kept shutting. I yawned and shook my head slowly and let out a deep sigh.

"So tired… Should we do something before I pass out…?" I asked.

"How can you be tired? You were perfectly fine when Shine was here." He said.

"We've been friends since birth pretty much… You know that I get tired quickly if I am doing nothing..." I said.

"You can stay idle for three hours and still be wide awake. I saw you do it multiple times." He looked at me.

"Ugh… I don't want to argue so lets just do something, alright…?" I looked down.

"Okay, okay, jeez. Hmm. Well, the pier does have some cool stuff we can do." Spark said.

"Eh, for some reason I kinda just want to go home or something." I replied.

"Seriously? Come on…! Lets just go!" Spark said, jumping up.

I twitched in annoyance as I sighed and slowly got up. Spark quickly grabbed my paw and yanked me forward. This annoyed me further as I ripped my arm back. When Spark noticed my reaction, he placed his paws in front of him and quickly apologized while waving them side to side.

"You really got to stop touching me like that..." I spoke lowly.

"I know… Sorry… Um..." Spark looked away.

"M- maybe it's best if I just do my own thing. Um… See you back at your place…?" He asked.

"Hmh." I let out a scoff.

Spark slowly nodded and told me he'd be at my place in a few hours as I plainly accepted it as Spark quickly ran off. I watched him run off towards the pier and once he was there, I just let out a sigh and shook my head, annoyed with him before turning and leaving the beach. I just walked through Snowflake and soon reached a bus stop and sat there. Pulling out some cash and waiting there, there was suddenly a noise to my side. It sounded like compressed air being released and it did catch me off guard. With it making me jump slightly, I quickly looked around and noticed Hunter pointing an airsoft pistol at me.

"Jeez… What's your problem? What if it was loaded?" I sighed and got comfortable on the bench again.

Hunter chuckled and placed the pistol into a case, sitting next to me.

"I am so bored… Gotta do something fun." He sat back and closed his eyes.

"And…? Go and do your pranks or something." I said.

"Hmh… Need to find new targets..." He shrugged.

"Uh-huh. So. What are you doing at Snowflake?" I asked.

Hunter just shrugged against and mumbled something that I didn't catch. I didn't bother asking him to repeat himself, so I just accepted his inaudible reply. It wasn't long until he jumped up from the bench and pulled out a massive paintball rifle.

"You know where Spark is? I figure he's with you..." He said.

"I left him behind because honestly he is starting to annoy me. He's just at the pier or something." I said.

"Perfect..." Hunter grinned and quickly ran towards the pier.

"Wh- alright. Whatever, I just want to get home..." I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't understand why I get such weird friends… I guess that's Spark. Ugh." I groaned and closed my eyes.

Remaining sitting there for a few more minutes, I finally heard the bus pull around the corner and stopped right in front of me. Getting up, I walked onto the bus and paid for a ticket to Emerald. With nothing happening, I just walked to a seat and sat.

Leaning my head back, I placed on headphones and turned on some music using my phone. Closing my eyes, the music gave me a somewhat peaceful feel.

"Now this is what I like. No Spark yelling in my ear." I thought.

I just sat back into the oddly comfortable seat even for a bus as I sighed. My eyes slowly opened as I stared out the window while the music continued playing. The bus left the city and soon we were driving down a long stretch of road that had trees on both sides.

"Unsure why there is so much forest in this region… Jeez… It's either forest or some kind of town or city." I spoke to myself.

My eyes continued staring out as trees passed quickly.

"Oh well… Anyways, hmm…" I started to think.

The moment I started thinking, I suddenly heard a loud ding that stopped my music which jolted me out of my thoughts. I quickly grabbed my phone and noticed I received a text. Opening the text, I noticed it was from the design company. Looking through it, it explained that my shirts were just about completed and they'll be delivered at my place within a day or two.

"Huh… Well, that's good to know. Much faster then I thought… Didn't Fang want to become a clothes designer?" I asked myself before shrugging.

"I think she did… Eh, maybe I can help her by making my own designs or whatnot but right now, I just want to relax before Spark comes by. Ugh… Great..." I sighed.

Not wanting to think of that at the moment, I just turned my music back on and looked through the window once again. It was only another ten minutes before the bus stopped at my city as I got up and walked out.

Once I exited the bus, I just walked towards my place while my music still played. Clouds started forming in the sky as they darken quickly. This made me sighed, but not in annoyance. Rain was pretty alright with me. Much better then snow. The clouds formed quite quickly and I started to pick my pace up. My pace continued to pick up as I didn't feel like getting drenched in freezing cold rain.

Luckily for me, the bus stop was quite near my place so it only took five minutes of walking before I reached my house. Glad to be home, I just walked in and dropped my bag.

"Ah, you're home?" Vice's voice came from the couch.

"Yeah… Seems like a storm is coming." I replied.

"Ah. Well, Daisy, Casey and Sean went with mom to somewhere." He said.

"Why did you stay behind?" I asked.

"Eh, just wanted some peace and quiet..." Vice said, shrugging as he stared at the TV.

"Oh, alright… When will they be home?" I asked again.

"No idea. They left like half an hour ago… Maybe in like another 30 minutes. They did say they won't be that long." He said.

"Alright then… I'm going to head to my room." I told him.

"Sounds good. I'll just be down here." He replied.

Nodding, I left him as he returned to watching the TV silently. I walked upstairs and to my room and looked out my window to notice it has begun raining. Glad I wasn't caught in the rain and all, I just headed to the bathroom and did my thing which was mostly just taking a shower since earlier was so hot and I was still quite sweaty and felt gross. Once I finished taking a shower, which took like half an hour since I enjoy them, I just walked out and got dressed in fresh clothes then walked towards my desk and sat.

Pulling out my supplies of drawing stuff, I stared to do some stuff. With me pulling out some paper, I just began drawing while waiting for something to happen.

Nothing did happen for a good few hours as I finished multiple pages of very detailed pictures of different scenario's. It was quite relaxing as I just listened to some music and after it hit around six PM. Once that time comes around, I heard a knock on my door as I told them to come in. Vice walked in and looked at me.

"Hey, so… Spark is here." He said.

"Oh, mind calling him up here…?" I told her.

Vice nodded and left, walking downstairs. After a minute of him gone, I saw Spark walk up the stairs and he walked into my room and smiled softly.

"Hey, so here I am…!" He exclaimed.

"Cool… So what do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to hangout a little since I have nothing better to do." He said.

"Of course..." I quietly spoke and shook my head.

Placing my pen down, I spun my chair around to face him as I crossed my legs.

"So… Since you are here… What shall we do?" I asked.

"Um..." He looked to the side.

"Did you just come by so you can play games you don't have?" I asked.

"W- what…?! Maybe… Um, anyways! We should do something other then playing games!" He said.

"It's storming out." I sighed and looked at him.

"I know, but I meant something other then games indoors." He said.

"Uh-huh… How about this. You do whatever you want while leaving me alone to draw?" I asked.

"O- oh, sure." Spark said.

Spark walked out and downstairs to do something. I let out a sigh and just turned my chair back around and resumed drawing. I was quite harsh with him but today was not my day as I was fairly annoyed already and Spark did not make it any easier. I just wanted to relax and that's what I did as I continued drawing, soon putting on some sort of movie as I glanced over every once in a while to watch.

After about ten minutes of Spark arriving, I heard the front door open and multiple voices talking.

"Guess they're home… Eh, whatever." I told myself.

Not bothering with it, I just kept drawing for a good twenty minutes. This drawing took about an hour to complete and after those twenty minutes, I have finally finished it and placed it in my notepad. I closed the notepad after making sure it wouldn't damage the picture I just created.

"Alright, there we go." I said, placing the notepad down.

I sat back in my chair and stretched before letting out a groan and getting up.

"Feeling so tired..." I spoke and walked downstairs.

As I walked downstairs, I noticed everyone home and doing their own thing. Spark was still here as he sat on the couch and appeared to be playing a game with Vice. I sighed and shrugged, confirming he just wanted to play games. I just walked by him and grabbed myself a bottle of soda before leaving the house. I let out a yawn and sat on the porch which had a roof that prevented me getting wet.

I just sat out there for a bit and stared out, seeing the rain pouring down.

"Coming down hard… Glad it's not a hurricane since one happened deep in the south of Yuka not more then two months ago..." I told myself.

Kicking my legs up, I sat there and closed my eyes slowly. It was a relaxing sound as I just thought about what I'll be doing tomorrow and all that. With the sound of the rain, it didn't take long before I started to drift off to sleep and not a minute later, I fully passed out just sitting there...


	14. Nighttime Storm Walk

I awoke in a daze due to me being shaken heavily. The shaking jolted me from my daze quickly as I snapped my head towards whoever shook me. It was my mother as she looked a bit confused.

"Why did you fall asleep outside during a storm? Come on and get inside, you'll get sick from the cold weather." She said.

"O- oh… Alright… Guess I was much more tired then I thought..." I spoke softly and got up.

Rubbing my eyes, I slowly walked inside as my mother just looked at me. She had her head tilted in confusion as I walked in with her following a moment later and closing the door. She locked it as I walked mindlessly for a moment as I tried waking up.

"You good?" Spark suddenly appeared.

"Ugh… Just tired..." I sighed.

"Oh, well, due to the storm not letting up, your mom allowed me to spend the night. My parents seemed fine with it too." He said.

"Alright..." I said.

Spark nodded and wagged his tail slowly before returning to Vice as they played something on the gaming console. My body was so tired as I barely managed to keep myself up. Not wanting to collapse, I just walked upstairs and into my room before falling on the bed. Letting out a groan while wrapping the blanket around me, I just closed my eyes and exhaled before falling asleep almost instantly.

I stayed asleep for a few hours before awaking and noticed it was pitch black outside as it appeared to be raining still. Stretching in my blanket burrito and soon unwrapping myself, I jumped up and nearly face planted.

"Must be really dang tired if I can't perfect that..." I told myself.

Shrugging it off, I just slowly walked downstairs and noticed almost everyone has gotten to bed. Taking a look at a clock, it was around two in the morning as I sighed softly and walked into the kitchen. After getting some water, I walked out into the living room and noticed that Spark and Vice was still awake and just watching a movie. A bit confused, I walked over to them as Spark looked up and smiled softly.

"Hey. Since you fell asleep, I decided to just watch some movies with Vice." He said.

"Um, alright then." I replied.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to do some stuff but you fell asleep. That's why I'm just watching movies with him." He explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense..." I said.

Spark nodded and continued to watch as Vice just laid there, staying quiet.

"Vice…?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He looked up.

"Surprised you are still up. It's two." I said.

"Two? Jeez… I didn't even know. Watching this movie is making time fly." He said.

"Yep… Anyways, I'm going to do something now." I said.

"Alright, have fun." He told me.

Nodding, I just walked off and grabbed my coat. Spark walked up to me upon me putting it on.

"Where are you going? It's dark and raining out." He said.

"Eh, I want to walk around for a little..." I said.

"Um, alright. Don't get lost or something." He said.

"Really? I won't so you don't have to worry." I replied.

"Just saying… You don't want me to come?" He asked.

"Nope. I rather be alone." I said.

"Oh… Okay… I'll just be here then. See you when you come back." He said.

Nodding, I walked out and into the rain as it still fell quite harshly. I put my hood up and began walking around. The walk through the rain relaxed me and I walked further away from home. I was allowed to be out during this time as long as someone else knows, you know, just in case I guess. So I just walked down the street further and further and soon I didn't really keep track of where I was going. I of course knew where my home was even in the dark, so I wasn't worried about getting lost.

The streetlights lit up the road ahead and it was pretty cool to look at the reflective puddles of water shining brightly.

"This is quite a relaxing walk..." I told myself.

I continued to walk further down the road and looked around to see nothing. No other Pokemon or vehicles.

"Really empty..." I spoke.

The emptiness of the streets didn't unease me or anything. I actually liked the emptiness but Yuka is quite dangerous. Even knowing the dangers of walking around at night, it didn't make me walk back. I just kept walking down the street some more and entered some sort of park. The park wasn't emerald park, it was some cheap park with just benches and some other random stuff. I just shrugged and walked through it but as I continued walking, I noticed something. I noticed a figure walking down the street as I became alert and hid. I wasn't scared or anything, but it was quite odd seeing someone walking around this late at night. My eyes kept on the figure and soon I walked towards it.

"Hmm..." I narrowed my eyes on the figure.

Once I got close enough, I noticed the figure had a black cloak on. Not really wanting to stalk this Pokemon, I just stood up and spoke.

"Quite a nice night..." I said.

The figure didn't really react and slowly turned to face me. The figure held something and removed the hood that covered it's face. I was somewhat relieved to see Rex looking at me.

"Lucas…? Hmh, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just walking around." I said.

"It's two in the morning..." He said.

"Eh, I like night walks." I replied.

Rex nodded and shrugged.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"Doing my deliveries..." He simply said in a low tone.

"Oh, right… Err. Good luck with that then..." I said.

Rex just shrugged again and threw over his hood before walking down the street while holding the package. I just shrugged and walked around some more.

I walked around for a bit before stopping near a tunnel. Looking around, I decided to sit inside the tunnel for a bit and just relaxed as I pulled my phone out. I looked around my phone for a bit and called Spark. I didn't get any answer as I shrugged, thinking he'd fell asleep.

"Alright… Guess he fe-" I was cut off due to my phone ringing.

Looking down quickly to my phone, it wasn't Spark but instead Eclipse. I looked very confused and answered.

"Uh… Eclipse? What's with the very late call?" I asked.

"Hey, um… I noticed you were on and well… I just woke up… Where are you?" He asked.

"Err, I have no idea. Some sort of tunnel. I think it's the tunnel leading to Neon City." I said.

"I know where you are. Anyways, since you are there, you are sorta close by to Blackbird too. I know it's the dead of night, but I sorta need you..." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's… Mostly for Shine actually..." He said.

"Shine really likes me, huh?" I asked.

"Appears so. But she's fully out at the moment. The reason why I want you to come by is that she prepared something for you and I sorta forgot to call you..." He said.

"Why didn't you just wait until morning?" I asked.

"Well, err, you are awake now and I might forget again." I said.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Alright, alright… I'll be there soon..." I said.

"Sweet, thanks. See you then." He said and hung up.

Letting out a small groan, I got up and started making my way to Blackbird throughout the rain. The rain was still falling quite hard as I made my way further down the road and soon reached the city not more then 30 minutes later. Upon reaching the city, it was quite lit up in neon lighting. It wasn't as lit up like Neon or Nano City, those cities are seriously lit up like the forth of July constantly with hundreds of bright colorful lights and beacons.

Anyways, as I reached Eclipse's house, I knocked on it and waited for a moment before the door opened and Eclipse looked through. He seemed happy that I could make it and moved aside as I finally walked into a dry place.

"Glad you can make it. It won't take more then a moment honestly." He said.

Eclipse then rushed into the back of his house as I stood in the very dark living room with just one lamp on which barely lit anything up.

I just sat on the couch and waited as Eclipse took about a minute before returning with a package for me. It was neatly wrapped in what looked like Christmas wrapping.

"Err… A little too early for Christmas." I said.

"Shine wrapped it and all." He said.

"I figured so. Well, this is pretty nice..." I said.

I then took it and looked over it. The box wasn't too big or too small, so pretty much medium. The wrapping was just plain white, red and other colors in a certain pattern. I looked at Eclipse as his rings somewhat lit the room up.

"Shine sorta made this for you and all with some money she earned. It's stashed with stuff she knew you would like and all." He said.

"Huh… Well, kinda thankful then." I said.

Eclipse nodded and looked back.

"Err… I know it's like three in the morning and you should be going back… But you can stay here if you want. The storm's just going to get worst in a bit and are supposed to last until like ten in the morning." He said.

"Well, if you don't mind." I said.

"I don't mind at all. Shine clearly wouldn't either. You can take the couch but if you want, I suppose you can take my bed if you hate sleeping on couches." He said.

"That's fine. I can take the couch." I replied.

"Alright, sounds good. Need anything to make it more comfortable?" He asked.

"Nah… Just give me a blanket and a pillow or two and I'll be fine." I told him.

Eclipse nodded and walked off, returning with a pretty thick blanket along with two pillows as he placed them on the couch. Once he finished, I got on the couch and stretched.

"Well, see you in the morning then…!" He said.

"Alright. Where's the TV remote…? Want to watch something before falling asleep." I said.

Eclipse walked over to a table and brought it over.

"Thanks… See you in the morning." I said.

Eclipse nodded and smiled softly before walking off. I turned the TV on and just relaxed there. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted my mother to prevent a panic when she noticed I wasn't home without any word. After that, I put my phone away and it wasn't long before I passed out.

When morning came, I awoke and it was around 9 in the morning. Rubbing my eyes, I looked and noticed Eclipse in the kitchen just cooking some stuff. I sat up and slowly stood up. Walking up to Eclipse, he noticed and smiled softly.

"Hey… Just cooking some stuff. Want anything?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'll just grab a quick snack at a vending machine or something." I said.

"Alright. Anyways, the rain seemed to stop and it cleared up quite a lot." He said.

"That's good. Where's Shine?" I asked.

"I think she's awake but in her room waiting for me to bring her food." He said.

Nodding, I walked to a few rooms before finding hers and looked in. She was awake and just sitting on her bed and watching something on the TV. I slowly walked in and she looked up, letting out a very faint smile and got up. Shine walked up to me and gently hugged me.

"H- hey… Heard you were staying in the living room overnight but didn't want to bother you..." She said.

"Yeah, Eclipse called me and wanted me to come by around three in the morning to give me your package." I said.

"O- oh. Yeah… As a thank for making me feel better… I wanted to give you something… I hope you like it..." She said.

"I'm sure I will." I told her.

Shine gently nodded and slowly walked back to her bed, crawling onto it.

"M- make sure to open it when you get home, okay…?" She looked at me.

"Sure thing. Anyways, I should get going anyways before something happens." I said.

"Okay… Nice to see you..." She said.

Nodding, I walked out and back into the living room before grabbing Shine's gift. I looked at Eclipse and told him I am leaving.

"Alright, thanks for coming by even though it was so late." He said.

"Yeah, no problem..." I replied and walked to the door.

Opening the door, I walked out and closed it behind me. I held the box close to me and walked back home. I didn't bring any money for the bus, so I just walked the hour or two back to emerald...


	15. The Start Of A Great Journey

It took nearly two hours to reach emerald as I panted softly as the heat was so intense due to the recent rainfall from yesterday. I was just glad to be home and I entered quickly to escape the heat.

Once I was in, I sighed deeply while holding the box that Shine made. My fur was matted due to sweating so much as I slowly walked towards my room. Upon getting into my room, I laid on the bed and placed the box next to my side. I stared at it for a moment before my door suddenly opened. I looked back to noticed Spark walking in, just having woken up from his sleep.

"When did you get back?" He groggily said.

"I stayed over at Eclipse's place." I replied.

"Huh…? He was up around that time?" He asked.

"Appeared so… Wanted to give me a box that Shine made for me." I said, showing the box.

"Huh, nice. Well, I'm gonna get something to eat." He said.

Spark left before I managed to say anything. I just shrugged as he left my door open while he ran downstairs. I didn't think much of it as I slowly sat up and took the box. Looking at the box, I started to unwrapping it. Once I unwrapped it, I noticed it was just a brown simple box beneath the paper. Tilting my head, I slowly opened the top.

After opening the top, there were some stuff within it.

"Huh..."

Looking through the box, I started pulling the content out. Shine neatly placed the items within so it wasn't a mess.

"Lets see what we got..." I told myself.

I started to pull more out and noticed they were some games. Seeing this made me interested as I continued to look through the box. There were a few different games that I actually enjoyed that I have yet to get. Other then the games, it came with three books and some art supplies. My interest continued growing as I removed the last bit of content which appeared to be just some random items like a shirt which had a game design of one of the games I have played before.

"Huh… This is quite nice of her." I told myself.

Once I finished looting the box, I closed it and moved it aside and looked around at the content and let out a small smile.

"This must've cost her about $100. Not sure why she wanted to repay me in an expensive way… Oh well, I'll make sure to thank her for the items soon." I said.

After I placed the items away, I suddenly heard my phone go off. Taking my phone, I noticed it was from the design company, confirming the arrival of my items at our mail.

"Huh, that's good." I told myself.

Spark soon walked up after I received the message and I looked at him. I told him and he seemed very excited to get his new shirt but I stopped him before he ran out like before.

"Calm down… Call our six friends and tell them to meet at emerald city." I said.

Spark nodded and quickly pulled his phone out, beginning to send a message to all of our friends and once he finished, he quickly placed his phone in his pocket and smiled softly. He then started telling me when we were going to get our shipment. I sighed and closed my eyes, telling him we will be going soon. Spark nodded happily and ran downstairs as I just finished placing the items from Shine away. Upon finishing everything, I walked downstairs to see Spark getting ready and he noticed me, running up to me. He wagged his tail quickly.

"Okay…! I told our friends to meet in half an hour. Ready to get our stuff?" He asked.

"I suppose..." I replied.

Spark smiled and nodded before running to the door and opened it. I followed as I closed the door behind us as Spark ran down the street. I followed him to our nearby post office since the box was too big for our mailbox and with it being Yuka, they don't leave it near your door to prevent it being stolen.

So when we reached the post office, I pulled out my mail key and opened the box to reveal a key. Taking the key, I walked to a large storage box and used the key to unlock it. After opening the storage unit, I noticed my package right there. Placing my mail key away, I took the box and looked at Spark.

"Lets get back to my place." I said.

Spark nodded as we walked back to my place and arrived about ten minutes later. Once we reached the house, I walked in and placed the box on the counter. Looking at Spark, he seemed eager to unpack it. Just sighing and shrugging him off, I pulled out a knife and began cutting the tape that kept the box closed. After I removed the tape, I opened the box and looked in.

Reaching my paws in, I started to pull out eight shirts with the phoenix icon on it. It looked just like the icon I created a few days ago and I was impressed.

"Huh… Might start using this company more often." I said.

"Yeah! They do like the most perfect jobs on it!" Spark exclaimed.

Nodding, I placed all the shirts in a folded pile.

"Seems like everything is in order. Now, time to get to emerald park to give them the shirts." I said.

"Sounds good…! Lets go!" He said.

Pulling out a suitcase, I placed the shirts into them and walked to the door. Spark followed close behind as we walked out. Once we were outside, I started walking towards the park and after ten or so minutes, we arrived and just waited for our friends. We were standing since I didn't want to sit in freezing cold water.

Luckily it wasn't long until all of them came nearly at the same time. They all seemed a little confused due to the sudden notice as I looked around.

"Alright… I brought all of you were for one thing." I said.

They all looked at me.

"A few days ago, I sorta ordered something for all of us..." I told them.

They all seemed interested as I placed the suitcase on a table.

"Since I created this team, I think we should have a logo, so I ordered these." I said and opened it to reveal the shirts.

I pulled them out one by one and giving each of them one. They all looked over it as I explained I was the one who made the logo. Almost all of them besides Hunter and Rex seemed impressed as they all tried them on which luckily fit every single one of them.

"This is pretty awesome…!" Leon spoke.

"Yeah, this logo really looks sick." Eclipse said.

The rest expressed their happiness with the design and how well they fit and all that.

"Well, glad you all like it… Since this is a team, I suppose we should be wearing some kind of logo or something like that." I told them.

They nodded and chatted among each other as I looked at Spark who had his shirt on and smiled softly, wagging his tail side to side quickly before jumping at me, hugging me slightly.

"This is pretty awesome. Great work with the icon." Spark said.

"Err, yeah. Thanks..." I replied.

Spark departed and smiled before running off to the others and began talking as well. I just watched everyone who spoke with each other as I slowly put my own shirt on. The shirt fit perfectly like I expected as I looked at the phoenix which did look pretty sick as it looked perfect on the color of the shirt. I looked back up and just stood around while they kept talking and once I managed to get a word in, I got their attention. After it became quiet, I spoke.

"Alright, so Team Star… We got a name, logo and a group. How does everyone feel?" I asked.

They all seemed happy and expressed positive feedback.

"And since I'm the leader and I guess creator, I will think of what our team should be." I said.

They all mumbled and nodded.

"Okay, so now… You are all free to leave if you want." I told them.

Rex and Hunter left while the others spoke among themselves. It wasn't long until Fang along with Leon left as well, leaving only Eclipse and Shine along with Spark. When I noticed Shine, I walked up to her and gave a somewhat small smile.

"So I opened your gift. Thanks… It was actually pretty cool." I said.

"Y- you liked it?" She looked slightly concerned.

I nodded as she smiled and hugged me softly, snuggling against my chest as I gently rubbed her back. I slowly looked at Eclipse as he chuckled and shrugged, shaking his head.

"That's good… I took hours trying to find the perfect gifts for your help..." She said.

I nodded again and stroked her back slowly as she wagged her tail which wrapped around my arm. Once she finished rubbing against me, she stared at me with a soft smile before walking back to Eclipse. Eclipse chuckled more and gently hugged Shine. I looked at Spark who had a smug grin on his face.

"I swear I'll slap that grin off your face if you continue that..." I said.

"Aw, come on, it's cute, hehe." He let out a chuckle.

Groaning and looked down, I just tried ignoring his smug attitude. So after that, I looked at Eclipse and Shine and spoke.

"So… Planning on doing something?" I asked.

"Eh, I am actually unsure. Sorta finished all my projects and all so I don't really know." Eclipse said.

"Yeah… I think I'll just stay inside and watch a show I'm into..." Shine softly spoke.

Nodding, I looked around and stretched.

"So… I suppose you two will just be going home then? Or just Shine?" I asked.

"Yeah, I might just head home with Shine for now. These shirts are pretty sick however. Thanks for them." He said.

"Yeah, no problem..." I replied.

Eclipse nodded and spoke to Shine for a little bit. Eclipse then looked back at me and told me they'll be going now. I nodded as the two walked off as Shine slowly followed Eclipse. Once they were gone, I looked at Spark as he was on his phone doing his own thing. He soon looked up and smiled, placing the phone away.

"So…! What do you wanna do now?" He asked.

"I guess we can go home for now if you want..." I said.

"Sounds good! Lets go!" He said.

Nodding at him, we walked back to my place and once we arrived back, we just walked in and sat on the couch. I leaned my head back as Spark turned the TV on and watched some stuff. I slowly lifted my head back up and looked at the TV as Spark looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sure Team Star will be a great team!" He said.

"Sure, if you say so." I said.

Spark nodded and somewhat hugged his tail and rubbed it against his face.

"So, summer. It's like two weeks away!" He exclaimed.

"Yep… Even though it felt like summer already since middle school has been out for a few weeks due to some 'reconstructions'." I said.

"Yeah, at least we got an extended summer and it hadn't even started!" He said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"But anyways, summer vacation. I am so ready to enjoy the hot weather." He said.

"Yep, I might just do my own things." I told him.

Spark nodded and smiled softly.

"Anyways, I'm sure summer will be awesome with our new team! Maybe go on so many explorations and stuff!" He said.

Nodding, I just watched the TV.

"So… With it starting very soon… What are your plans?" He asked.

"No idea." I said, really not knowing.

"Dang… Well, I'm sure we'll figure some stuff out." He said.

"Hmh." I shrugged.

Spark got up and smiled and soon looked at me.

"Now! While we watch TV, I'll make some plans!" He said.

Nodding slowly, I just watched the TV as Spark ran off and brought back a large piece of construction paper. He then started writing out what we would do during summer vacation as I sighed at him and let him do his thing...


End file.
